Ab Sirf Ham!
by Bibi9
Summary: Hey guy's...This story is based on KeVi...I know u all will b soo happy...N i wish my this stry goes well...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi evry 1..I'm back guy's...Thx alot my rviwer's who rviwed TMSE!(2)...So Sweet of all of u...So i'm gonna posy the first chp on 15 may i know too late bt...Still so till thn...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	2. Ab Sirf Ham!(1)

**Hi evry 1...I'm back...Srry for waiting...Plz enjoy...**

* * *

**Continue...**

* * *

One fine day in the bureau...

Abhi Daya Shreya n Ishita went for a case...N Purvi entered while running...

Purvi:Gdmrning evry 1...(Breathingly)

All:Gdmrning...

Kevin:Aaj phir sei itni late kiu?(Angrily)

Purvi:Srry sir...Aaj phir sei traffic ti...

Kevin:Tumharei ghar kei raastei mein rooz rooz traffic he kiu hoti hei..Agar agli baar phir sei esa huana...To acha nahi hoga...Or subah jaldi uta kara karo...Samji?!(Angrily)

Purvi:Yes sir...Samaj gahi...(Sadly)

Kevin:Abi kaam pei lag jau...

Purvi:Sir!(Sadly)

She went to hr desk n all started working...Thn Kevin's phone rang n he picked up...

Kevin:Hello Abhi sir...Yes sir...K sir...Ham abi waha jaatei hein...

He cut the call n said...

Kevin:Abhi sir ka call ta...Khooni kei ghar ka pata chal gaya hei...Uskei ghar chaltei hein...Purvi Pankaj Divya Dush...Tum sab mere saath chalo...

All:Sir!

Thy wer following whn Purvi hurt hr leg...

Purvi:Ouch!(Painfully)

Kevin:Deek kei nahi chal sakti ho kiya!?

Purvi:Sir mein rei jau...Bohot duk ho raha hei...

Kevin:Mujhe sab pata hei...Na janei ka bahana hei...Duty duty hoti hei...Natak band karo or chalo...

Purvi:Sir!(Painfully)

N thy all went...

* * *

At the Parking Lord...

* * *

Pankaj:Sir!Purvi ki sach mein taang duk rahi hei...Janei dona...

Kevin:Pankaj...Senior tum ho ya mein...?

Pankaj:Aap sir...

Kevin:To Senior ka follow karo...

Pankaj:Srry sir...

Thy sat inside the car n Dush started driving...Divya n Purvi sat behind Kevin n Dush...N Pankaj sat in the last seat...

Pankaj:Sir...Aap nei kabi esa case deka hei...Jismei pyaar hojata hei case kartei kartei...

Kevin:Nahi...Kiu?!

Dush:Hahaha...Last case mein isei ek larki sei pyaar hogaya ta...Lekin is ki kismat karaab ti...Ki wo larki shaadi shuuda ti...Hahaha...

Pankaj:Dush sir...Aap ko kiya zaroorat ti bool nei ki...Hah...Dil kesei tuut ta hei...Yei baath mein pata chalta hei...Or mera dil...Patar ki tara tuuta ta...Lekin glue ki tara...Wapas jur gaya...

Divya:Hahaha...Pankaj...Pyaar esa nahi hota hei...

Dush:To kesa hota hei?

Divya:Ab...Pyaar ek baar hota hei...Jo kabi nahi tuut ta hei...Or agar duusri baar bi ho...To pehla pyaar duusrei pyaar sei bi barkar hota hei...

Kevin:Pyaar kei barei mein tumein ziyada pata hei...Kahi pyaar to nahi hogaya hei...?(While puking at Dush n smiling)

Divya:Shayad!(While luking at Dush)

All beside's Purvi:Kiya!?

Divya:Kuch nahi...

Thn Kevin saw Purvi luking outside the window...She was reppy quite...She was luking so sad...

Kevin:Purvi...Tumein kiya hua?!

Purvi:Huh!?Kiya kaa apnei...

Kevin:Kuch nahi...

Thn she agin luked back outside the window...Thn thy reached the place...N quietly went inside the house...The door was opened...

Kevin:Ghar ko achi tara sei chck karo...Shayad wo khooni ghar pei kahi shuup kei beta hoga...Awaaz nahi ani chai hei...

Thy all started finding him thn thy heared sme 1 running outside...Thn thy went outside n saw the people who murdered sme 1...He was wearing a mask...He was pointing the gun to Kevin...

Kevin:Deko goli mat chalana...Koi tumein kuch nahi kareiga...Sarei gun's neechei rako...

Thy all put down thier gun's...

Khooni:Hahaha...Mein phir bi maruunga tumein...Kiu ki last time...Tumnei mere bhai ko mara ta...Usnei tumsei kahaa bita...Ki mat maro usei...Lekin tumnei...Uski ek bi nahi suni...Isiliyei...Happy Journey...

Thn he shoot the gun...But wait...He was save with no injured bt sme one els was...=-O...It was...PURVI...She came infront of him...The gun straight went into hr heart...(DAG DAG...DAG DAG...DAG DAG!)

Kevin:Purviiii...!(Shockley)

All:Purvii...!(Shockley)

The murder ppl ran away n Pankaj call the ambulance n all went to the City Hospital...(C.H)...

Acp:Kevin...Yei sab kesei hua?

Kevin:Wo...

He told evry 1 evrything...

Acp:Kiya!Or wo khooni baag gaya!?

Kevin:Sir...Wo khooni asli khooni nahi ta...Wo Benji Khooni nahi ta...Wo koi hoor ta...Kiu ki wo mujhsei badla lenei aya ta...Asli khooni kahi hoor pei hei sir...Or wo ghar...File's mein kisi hoor ka hi naam lika waha ta...Sir...Wo asli khooni nahi hei...

Acp:Kiya!To Benji kahaan gaya?Kuch to gar bar hei...

Thn the doc came out...

Abhi:Doc...Purvi kesi hei?

Doc:Dekiyei...Unka khoon bohot bei chuka hei...Unei ziyada blood ki zaroorat hei...Aap ko koi duunta na hoga unei blood transfer karnei kiliyei...Unka blood B Positive hei...Yahaa pei kisi ka hei...?

Kevin started thinking...

* * *

**Flashback...**

* * *

**Kevin:Phir sei late...**

**Purvi:Srry sir...**

**Kevin:Tum rooz rooz late he hoti ho...Tumharei raastei pei hameisha traffic hoti hi kiya...**

**Purvi:Srry sir...**

* * *

**Kevin:Deek kei nahi chal sakti kiya...**

**Purvi:Ouch!**

**Kevin:Natak band karo or chalo...**

* * *

**Flashback End's...**

* * *

Kevin Pov:Mein nei rooz Purvi ko daanta...Inzaam lagaya...Or aaj...Usnei he mere liyei apni jaan dedi..Mujhe Purvi ki help karni hogi...Or mera wada hei ki mein Purvi ko teek karuunga...

Acp:Nahi Doc...Yahaa in logo mesei shayad kisi ka nahi hei...Ham kisi or sei puuch leingei...

Kevin:Ek min sir...

Kevin went near Acp...

Kevin:Mera B positive hei sir...Or mein Purvi ko apna blood donate karuunga...

All wer happy with tear's...

Doc:Great...Ham aap ko time bata deengei...Aap us waqt mere paas ana...Yei lijiyei chit...Yei saath pei leikar ana...

Kevin:Matlab mujhe aaj he blood donate karna hoga?

Doc:Ji bar abi tak nahi...Shaam ko...Patient abi teek hei...Lekin agar blood time sei pehlei nahi mila...To we r srry...Unki jaan be jaa sakti hei...

Abhi:Sir...Kiu na Kevin or Dush hospital mein he rei jai Purvi kei paas...Kevin mo deer bi nahi hogi...

Acp:Teek hei...Thx alot Doc...

Doc:WC!Ab...Aap abi tak patient sei nahi mil saktei hein...

Acp:Ok Doc...Thx!

Doc:WC once agin...!

* * *

**So guy's...How was it?**

**Will Kevin relly help her?**

**If Kevin help her...Can he donate his blood on time?**

**Will Purvi be alive?**

**What will Kevin do?**

**For knowing mor...Keep reading my this story n plz rviw...I want at least 20 rviw's n if u want long chppy...I will take abt 3 to 5 day's srry abt tht...Love u all**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	3. Ab Sirf Ham!(3)

**Hi evry 1...I'm back...Haha..I read my rviw's...Hmm...Idk one guest is stupid...Idk wht tht guest wrote...I mean i dnt idu whts tht rviwer's problem...Leave tht all...I know u all r waiting...So plz enjoy...!**

* * *

**Continue...**

* * *

Kevin n Dush wer in the hospital...Waiting for Kevin's turn to donate the blood...Both wer relly sad...Dush went near Kevin...

Dush:Kevin!Mujhe pata hei ki tere dimaak mei kiya chal raha hei...Lekin abi tujhe Purvi kei barei mein soochna chai hei...Tu Purvi sei pehlei sei pyaar karta hei...Yei sirf mujhe pata hei...Lekin tu...Hameisha Purvi ko daanta taa...Uski insults karta taa...Kiya isei pyaar kei tei hein?Huh?!

Kevin stood up n said...

Kevin:Agar mein Purvi sei pyaar karta huun to iska yei matlab hua ki mein Duty ki follow na karuun...Pyaar karo...Lekin apni Duty bi to nibau na...

Dush:Kevin!Abi Duty ki baath nahi chal rahi hei...Tu yei sooch ki tumnei Purvi ki hameisha itni mushkil sei insult ki...Lekin usnei aaj teri jaan bachai...Or tunei usei kabi kuch nahi diya hei...Lekin ab...Tujhe uskiliyei kuch to karna hoga...Wo abi zindagi or mooth kei beech mein hei...Usnei teri jaan bachai hei...Or apni jaan mooth kei paas lagaa di...Kevin...Tu Purvi sei pyaar karta hei...Or yei he nahi usnei teri jaan bi bachai hei...Tujhe uskiliyei...MUST BE KUCH KARNA HOGA!

Kevin:Bar mein Purvi kiliyei kiya karsakta huun...?

Dush:Tu uskiliyei ek cheez zaroor karsakta hei...Mein tumein wo cheez nahi bataunga...Lekin tumein tip's zaroor duunga...Yei tumharei LOVE ka exam hoga...Tum uskiliyei wo karsaktei ho...Jis ki waja sei aaj wo yahaa hospital mein hei...Zindagi or mooth kei beech...Tum uskiliyei wo karsaktei ho...Jo uskei parent's kei janei kei baath usei kabi nahi mila...Or ek baath...Tum ussei...Puri respect sei baath karo gei...Mujhe apna bara bhai samaj kei...Yei task's...Purei karo...Bolo...Manzoor hei yei exam?!

Kevin think for a while n said...

Kevin:Mujhe yei exam...MANZOOR HEI!

Dush:Mujhe kushi hei...

Both smile at each other...Thn the nurse came n call Kevin n he went inside to Doc's Cabin...

* * *

In the Cabin...

* * *

Kevin gave the recipe to the Doc...

Doc:Follow me...

Kevin follow Doc n went to the toom whr Purvi was...

* * *

In the room...

* * *

Kevin saw Purvi n a tear fell down his eye's...

Doc:Sir!Aap yahaa leit jayei...

Kevin lie on the othr bed n the Doc connect the string with Purvi...Thn the doc gave Kevin the injection n ask him to lie on the bed for few min's...The Doc went out n the nurse was still thr...Kevin luk at Purvi n a tear agin fell frm his eye's...He started thinking...

* * *

**Flashback...**

**Kevin was only 6 year's old...**

**Kevin:Mom...Dad...Aap mujei kabi shoor kei nahi jaingi na...**

**Mom:Arei baba...Mera shota munna...Ham kiu apnei bete ko shoor kei jaingei...Bilkul apnei baap pei gaya hei tu...**

**Dad:Hahaha...Apnei baap ki tara yei bi ek officer baneiga...**

**Mom:Haan...Officer baneiga hamara beta...Or har cities ki...Sewa kareiga...**

**Dad:Haan...Hahahha...Mere tara...Or qatil ko mareiga...Hahaha...**

**Kevin:Mom...Dad...Mein schl kiliyei late horaha huun...Jaldi chalo...**

**Mom:Haan haan...Chalo...**

**Thy got out frm the house n 4 people came infront of thm...The first one had a Dragon Tattoo on his hand...The second one had curley hair with Babu name Tattoo on his arm...The third one had ponytail with a earring in his left ear...The fourth one had right eye open n left eye closed...All wer boy's...**

**K.D n K.M:Tum loog yahaa...**

**K.M:Kevin...Tum yahaa sei baag jau...Jaldi...Kevin ran away as his mom ordered him he hide in a place n was listening to them n was luking at thm...**

**K.D:Yahaa kiu ai ho?**

**Curly hair guy:Tum dono ka khoon karnei kiliyei...**

**Babu name guy:Hamein dhamki denei aya ta...Hamein jail beej waiga...**

**Ponytail guy:Aaj ham tum dono ka khoon kareingei...**

**Dragon Tattoo guy:Tum mesei ek jakei us bachei ko duunt kei lau...**

**The Babu name guy went to find Kevin...But he can't find him...**

**Babu name guy:Wo baag gaya sir...**

**Dragon Tattoo guy:Koi baath nahi...Usei pata to nahi chalei gana...Ab marnei kiliyei tayaar hojau dono...**

**K.M:Nahi...Hamein mat maro...Shoor do hamein...Shoor do...**

**Babu Name guy:Happy Journey Mam!**

**He cut K.M hand...**

**Dragon Tattoo cut K.D arm...**

**K.D:Aaaaaaa...**

**Kevin had lot's of tear's...**

**Ponytail guy cut K.M head n stomach...**

**Curley hair guy cut K.d head n also Dragon Tattoo guy...Thy killed thm alot hurt thm alot thy scream bt Kevin can't come out as he's mum gave him ordered to run away...**

* * *

**Outside the house...The man shoot the gun n Babu Name was written in his arm...But Purvi came infront n shoot her...**

* * *

**Flashback End's...**

* * *

Kevin Pov:Matlab jisk qatil ko mein nei mara ta...Wo uus Babu naam Tatoo walei admi ka bhai ta...

He tought for a while...

Kevin Pov:Dush nei jo bola ta...Uska matlab ki mein...Badla luun ussei...Sarei cheezo ka badla...Uus Babu naam Tattoo walei sei badla luun...Ab mujhe samaj mein agaya...Mein sirf ussei nahi...Balki uun tino sei bi luunga...Jisnei mere parent's ko mara ta...Meri anko kei saamnei...Unei mein esei tarpa tarpa kei maruunga...Ki unei yaad bi nahi raheiga...Ki uno nei koonsi galti kiti...Mere parent's or pyaar ko maar kei...Bohot bari galti ko hei tum charo(4/Four) nei...Mein ek esa badla luunga...Jo tum loog marnei kei baath bi...Mera badla buul nahi paugei...Badla leinei kiliyei mujhe ek bohot bara plan banana hoga...Ki kisi ko bi shak na hopai...Mein ek CID Officer huun...Lekin iska yei matlab bi nahi...Ki mein kisi ko maar nahi sakta...Badla leinei kiliyei to mein itna kar sakta huun...Mein kanuun ki madat nahi leisakta...Kiu ki mere paas unkei keilaaf koi sabuut nahi hei or hei bi to sirf pasi hogi lekin mein unei tarpa tarpa kei maruunga...Jesei uno nei mere parent's ko tarpa yarpa kei mara ta...Or yei mera apnei parent's or Purvi sei wada hei!

Nurse:Sir!Aap abi baahir jaa saktei hein...

Kevin:Ya thx...

N he went out...He saw Dush n went near him n sat beside him...

Kevin:Dush...Mujhe pata chal chuka hei ki tum kiya chaatei ho...Badla...Right?!

Dush:Mujhe kushi hei ki tumein pata chal chuka hei ki tumhara love ka first task kiya hei...Ur first task is done...:-)...Good job!

Kevin:Uskei saath he saath...Mein apnei Mum Dad ka bi badla luunga...Jisnei Purvi ko mara...Ussi nei...Mere Mum Dad ko bi mara ta...Or uskei kuch gundo nei bi...

Dush:Kiya!(Shockley)

Kevin:Haan!Or mein uun sab ko osei he tarab tarab kei maruunga...Jesei uno nei mere Mum Dad ko mara ta...

Dush:Lekin tumhara plan kiya hei?

Kevin:Uski fikar tum mat karo...Mein jo bi karuunga...Bohot hoshiyaari sei karuunga...Ki kisi ko bi pata nahi chalei ga...Ki uun logo ko...Kisnei mara hei...

Dush:Tumharei in baatho sei mujhe maluum hei...Ki 100%...Tum yei badla pura karo gei...Tumpei itna confidence hei...Ki tum moot kaa bi saamna karo gei...I wish u very...GOOD LUCK!(Smilingly)

Kevin:Thx alot!

Dush:To tum badla kab shuru karogei?

Kevin:Kal...Subah...

Dush:Bar tum chutti kesei logei...Wo loog to Mumbai sei bahir hein na...Goa mein...

Kevin:Haan...Uski fikar tum mat karo Dush...Bas meri kuch help karni hogi...

Dush:Mein tumhari hameisha madat karuunga...

Kevin:Thx alot!

* * *

Next Morning...

* * *

In the Bureau...

* * *

Kevin entered...

Kevin:Gdmrning evry 1!

All:Gdmrning...

Acp:Bolo Kevin...Doc nei kiya kahaa hei?

Kevin:Doc kei kahaa hei ki Purvi ka phir sei operation hoga...Uskei baad he kuch pata chaleiga...

Acp:K...Wish ki god Purvi ko jald teek kardei...

Kevin:Ab...Sir...Meri aunty Goa mein reti hein...Or unei bohot teez bukaar hei...Bohot bimaar hein...Unka kayaal raknei wala koi nahi hei...Sir...Kiya mein kuch dino kiliyei Goa jaasakta huun?Ab...Jesei he meri aunty teek hojaingi...Mein wapas aa jaunga...

Acp:Kiya!Tum pehlei batatei na...Teek hei...Jab tak tumhari aunty teek nahi hojati...Wapas nahi ana...Bilkul achi tara sei diyaan rakna aunty ka...Teek hei?!

Kevin:Yes sir!Thx sir!

Acp:WC!Kab jau gei?

Kevin:Aaj shaam sir...Lekin abi ghar jaakei samaan pack karna hei...

Acp:K teek hei...

Dush Pov:Wah Kevin wah...Mujhe yei maluum hei ki tum bohot smart ho...Lekin yei nahi maluum ta ki tum juut boolnei mein bi smart ho...Gd Luck bro...

He sigh to Kevin for gd luck n he went while smilingly...

* * *

Kevin's Residence...

* * *

Kevin was in his room packing his thing's...Thn he luked at his parent's pic...

Kevin:Mum...Dad!Mein yei badla aap dono kiliyei or Purvi kiliyei lei raha huun...Isei guna mat sama. na...Shuruwaat...Aap kei ashirwaat sei hoigi...Or yei mera wada hei...Ki aap ka or Purvi ka badla...Mein pura karkei aunga...This is ur SON'S PROMIS!

N he left for Goa in the afternoon...

* * *

In Goa...

* * *

He have his own old Home!But whn he went thr he saw the house is sold a small man opened it...

Small Man:Jau jau uei ghar bik chuka hei...Matlab mein Kevin wapas aa gaya huun...Chal put...

Kevin:Pehlei mujhe andar anei dei...

Man:Kiu?

Kevin:Kiu ki mein Kevin huun...He showed him his ID Card n the small man was shocked...

Man:Ayei andar...

He went inside n the small man closed the door...

Man:Srry sir...Yei ghar hali para ta...Isiliyei mein nei kabza karliya...Lekin sir...Aap yahaa kiu ai wapas...Aap kahaa tei?

Kevin:Yei mein tumein nahi bata sakta...Lekin ek baath kaan kool kar sunlo...Yei baath kisi ko nahi pata chalna chai hei ki mein wapas agaya huun...

Man:K...

Thn he was going whn Kevin said...

Kevin:Kahaa jaa rahei ho?!

Man:Samaan pack karnei sir...

Kevin:Tum yahaa reilo mere saath...Or haan agar kisi ko pata chala mere barei mein...To tum zinda nahi bacho gei...Wesei tumhara naam kiya hei?

Man:Sawan!

Kevin:Acha naam hei...

Man:Wesei aap wapas kiu ai ho?

Kevin:Chaar logo ka khoon karnei...

Sawan:Kiya!(Shockley)

Kevin:Daro mat...Mein ek CID Officer huun Mumbai sei...Mein badla leinei aya huun...Jesei he badla pura...Mein chala jaunga...Or ghar tumhara...

Sawan:Thx sir...Aap bohot achei...Bohot achei...Ab...Aap kuch leingei?

Kevin:Nahi...Mein apnei kamrei mein jaaraha huun...

Thn he went near a cupboard...

Sawan:Room upar hei cupboard mein nahi...

Kevin pulled the cupboard n thr was a room Sawan was shocked...

Kevin:Yei secret room kisi ko nahi pata chalna chai hei...Samaj gahei?

Sawan:Ji sir!

N Kevin went inside...The room was beautiful...He saw his parent's photo frame n also sticked Purvi's photo beside the frame...

Kevin:Mujhe ashir waad do Mum Dad!

Thn he went out with a camera n a bag...In a place...He sa. those 4 goon's...N took each of thm's pic...N went back Home!He sticked those 4 pic's beside the photo frame...n wrote (1) beside Babu Name Tattoo guy's photo...N wrote (2) beside ponytail guy's photo...He also wrote (3) beside curley hair guy's photo...N wrote (4) beside Dragon Tattoo guy's photo...

* * *

**So guy's how was it?**

**Will Purvi be alive?**

**Will Kevin find those 4 goon's to take revenge?**

**Will he be able to kill them all?**

**For knowing mor...Keep reading my this story n plz rviw...I want at least 20 rviw's n if u want long chppy...I will take abt 3 to 5 day's srry abt tht...Love u all**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	4. Ab Sirf Ham!(2)

**Hi evry 1...I'm back...I got rviw's...Thy wer NYC...Thx all of u.. Now we stop here n continue our stry...Continue...**

* * *

**Continue...**

* * *

Nxt mrning...Kevin was going out Whn Sawan came infront of him...

Sawan:Sir...Aap nei kahaa ta ki Aap chaar logo ko maar nei AI hein...Kisi ko tapkaya?

Kevin:Ek ko abi tapkanei jaaraha huun...Yei lo photo...

He gave him the photo n he went...In a place...

* * *

Kevin came wearing his hat...No one can see his face clearly...Kevin saw the Babu name guy n was going near him whn a girl came behind him n said...

Girl:Sir...Plz mujhe uus tattoo walei admi sei bachalo...Wo mujhe kidnapp karna chaatei hein...

Kevin saw a riksha n sat in with the girl...

Thy went in a place near the sea...Kevin took of his hat as he knew tht girl dnt know him...

Kevin:Wo loog tumharei peechei kiu parei hein?

Girl:Huh?!Dikta nahi mein ek hot or beautiful larki huun...Peechei to paringei na...

Kevin:Kiya!

Girl:Wo...

* * *

**Flashback...**

**The girl went to a pool n thr was an guy...The guy was Dragon Tattoo guy...The girl saw him n went near him...**

**Girl:Wow sir...Wht a body sir Wht a body...Ab app kei saath ek photo plz?**

**D.T(Dragon Tattoo guy):Sure!**

**Girl:Arei yaar... Ek photo lona...**

**She said to B.T(Babu Tattoo guy)...**

**Girl:Thx sir...**

**N she went...**

**D.T:Babu...Mujhe yei larki Kisi bi haal mein...Chai hei...**

**Flasback End's...**

* * *

Girl:Bas usi din sei...Mera din Meri neend...Sab karaab kardiya hei... Yatak ki mere aas paas phir nei walei sarei larkei bi mere aaspaas nahi atei...Anyway's...Tumnei mujhe bachaya thx.. Bye!

Kevin:Agar Wo loog phir sei agahei to?

Girl:To Kiya...Wo loog esei he Mera peecha karingei or mein esei he baag ti rahuungi...

Kevin:Agar agli Baar ai to boolna tumhara ek B.F hei...

Girl:Magar abi Tak mujsei Koi pata he nahi...

Kevin smiled at her n she said...

Girl:To yei plan hei...

Kevin:Yes!

Girl:Agar B.F bano gei to mujhsei harrooz milna pareiga...Or Ek baath ka diyaan rahei...Mein Jaa bi jaungi...Wo gundei Mera peecha karingei...

Kevin:Mein chaata huun ki Wo tumhara peecha karein...

In the aftrnoon...

In a coffee shop...

Kevin:Wesei tumhara Naam Kiya hei?

Girl:Sana!

Kevin:Nice name...

Sana:Yara baj gahei Kiya?

Kevin:Kiu?

Kevin turned n saw those goon's...He quickly wore his hat...

Sana:Ab deekna is ghari mein sei Ek kala kowa nilklei ga...Ab Ek mota saant Kuch chibatei huei nikleiga...Beer bakriya bi niklingi...Or Wo tattoo wala admi...

Kevin:Acha Naam rakka hei...

Sana:Tumnei hat kiu pehen li hei?

Kevin:Style!

Sana:Lekin tumhara face he nahi dik Raha.

Kevin:Aaj Kal kei yei he style hotei hein...

Sana:Gd Luck!

Kevin:Thx!

Kevin went near thm outside...

B.T:Tu uus larki kei Saath Kiya karraha hei?

Kevin:Mujhe duj sei Kuch baath katni hei akeilei mein...Au mere Saath...

He brought B.T to a construction place but no 1 was thr...

B.T:Kiya hei bei?

Kevin turn n hit him hardly n he faint...

In a place whr D.T was...A guy gave him an envelope...He open the envelope n saw Babu's photo with a big cross on it n on the back was written (1)...

In the construction place...

Babu was in a chair tight with ropes all around him n electricity all around him...

Babu:Koon hei bei Tu...Or Kiya chaata hei...Huh!?

Kevin turn while takinh off his hat...

Babu:Tu!(Shockley)

Kevin:Haan mein...

Babu:Mein nei Kiya uus larki ko maar Diya...Uuska badla leinei Tu Goa bi agaya...Hah!

Kevin:Mein sirf uska nahi...Apnei parent's ka bi badla leinei Aya huun...Tu jaanta nahi hei mujhe?Kevin...Kevin Khanna...Pechana mujhe?!

Babu:To Tu...Officer Khanna ka beta hei Jo baag gaya ta...

Kevin:Mein baaga nahi ta...Mein udar shup kei beta ta...Mein nei Sab Kuch deeka ta...Or mein uska he...Badla leinei wala huun...

He press a botton beside him n the electricity shock Babu n he stop the button agin...A call was arrive frm D.T guy in B.T guy's phone...

Kevin:Baath kar...

D.T:Hello Babu...Tu kahaa hei?

B.T:Bhai mujhe bachaa lo plz jaldi bachaa lo mujhe...

D.T:Koon hei wo...Huh?!

Kevin throw the phone away n agin press the botton n thn stop...

B.T:Plz mujhe mat maro...Plz(Cryingly)

Kevin:Ab tujhe pata chala jab moot ati hei to kitna duk hota hei... Huh?!Ab idar he tarap tarap kei mar...Ek dialogue tunei mere parent's ko bola tana... Aaj mein tujhe he wo dialogue boluunga...Happy Journey!

He press the botton agin n lft him thr n went...Thn D.T... Ponytail(Pony)...Curley Hair(C.H)...Arrive with police...

Police:Khooni nei itnei burei Tara Sei Mara hei ki Ek clue bi nahi shora...Tum pei gaya hei D.T…

D.T:Ek Baar phir Sei sahi Tara check karo saari jaga...Mujhe Koi na Koi clue...Zaroor Chai hei...

Police:Wesei...Ek baath bohot ajeeb hei...Khooni chata to Gun ya Knife Sei bi iska khoon karsakta…Lekin usnei isei electricity shock Sei Mara hei wo bi tarap tarap kei...Badlei ki aag bari hui hei uspei...

At Kevin's Residence...

Sawan was watching new's...Thn a news came whr Babu was killed...Sawan was shocked he luk at the photo which Kevin gave him n he was shocked...N he close the T.V!

Nxt mrning...

Kevin agin lft to Sana in a shopping mall...

In a shopping mall...

Kevin:Wesei tumeI heroine banneika shoonk hei?

Sana:Ofc yes...Bas Ek chance miljai...To samjo kaam hogaya...

Kevin:Isiliyei to yahaa bolaya hei...Director sahaab...

It was Sawan Kevin asked him to help him...

Sana ran to the director n said...

Sana:Sir mujhe Bas Ek chance dijiyei mein aap ko kushi Sei pagal karduungi ki aap ko itni achi actress mili hei...

Director:Mujhe Kevin nei tumharei barei mein Sab Kuch bata Diya hei...Mein Tumein accept karuunga...Wo upar insaan deek rahei hona...Uskei paad jau or I Love U bolo usei...

Sana:Abi gahi or abi ai...

She ran to the Curley Hair Guy n said...

Sana:I...Love...U!

Curley Hair Guy luked at hr n was dying for hr...Sana ran away...Kevin came without his hat this time...Coz the guy dnt know him...

Kevin:Kiu Bhai...Kiya kahaa ta...Bolei Gina I Love U!Ab Bas tujhe ussei boolna hei...Kal boolna...Mili GI wo tujhsei...

C.H:Thx Bhai!

N he went…

The Nxt day...

In a park…

C.H guy came n Sana went to him…

C.H:I…Love…U!

Sana:Haa…Yes… N she ran away…

Kevin agin came…

Kevin:Isko sharmana kei tei hein…Kaam hogaya…Larki mil gahi tujhe…Good Job!

Sana went to the director…

Sana:Aap ka taste bilkul karaab hei director saab…

Director:Kiu?

Sana:Yei admi Mera hero kesei hosakta hei…Hero ho to Kevin jesei…Handsome…Smart…Macho…I think…I Love Him!

Sawan:Ohh…Dil mein ganti baj gahi…(Smilingly)

At Kevin's Residence at night…

Sawan:Sir!Ek Baath batau…Sana hei na…Aap Sei Pyaar karnei lagi hei…Diwaani hogahi hei aap pei…

Kevin:Kiya!

Sawan:Haan!Usnei mujhsei hud kahaa ta…

Kevin was shocked…

Kevin:Thx!

Nxt mrning…

Kevin went to P.G'S place…

Kevin:Ab Bhai…Kiya tumnei is admi ko deka hei?

He let him saw his dad's photo n he was shocked…

Kevin:Das dino Sei gayab hein!

P.G:Kiya!Ek min…Wesei tum idar kiu ai ho…Police kei paas kiu nahi gahei?

Kevin:Agr police ko Bata Diya to wo loog case shurukar deingei or mujhe nahi esa Kuch bi karna Hei to isilyei socha puri city chaan maruun…

P.G:Ek min…Yahaa sei hilna nahi…

He went to a room…N call D.T…

P.G:Hello Bhai wo Khanna officer abi bi zinda Hei!

D.T:Kiya!

P.G:Haan…Ek larka aya Hei or bool raha hei ki wo 10 din sei gayab Hei!

D.T:Uus larkei ko jaanei mat dena…

P.G:Ok!

N he cut the call n he turn n saw Kevin…Kevin shoot him n said…

Kevin:Mujhe pakreiga…Huh!?

P.G:Koon…Hei…Tu…(Painfully)

Kevin:Chal hint deta huun…18 saal pehlei…Tunei ek orat or ek admi ko mara ta apnei dosto kei saath…

P.G:Mujhe nahi maluum tu kiskei barei mein kei raha hei…

Kevin:Ek hoor deta huun…Officer ko or meri mum ko mara ta Tunei…

P.G:Tu…Unka beta hei?Jo baag gaya ta?

Kevin:Sahi pechana…Hahaha…Lekin mein baga nahi ta…Mein shup kei deek Raha ta…Aaj uus kahi badla leinei Aya huun Sab Sei…Chal mere saath…Sawan!

Sawan came n brought P.G with Kevin to a mall in a lift…

Kevin:Aaj tujhe pata chaleiga jab moot saamnei Hoti hei to kesa lagta hei…Happy Journey!

He kick him n the glass of the lift broke n he fell down but Kevin was holding a rop eith his neck so he pull the rop n his neck crack n he died…He was hanging with the rop…

Aftr a while…

The police came n the same officer came…

Police:Body ko neechei utaro…

Officer:Sir…Gala goot kei Mara hei or gun Sei bi…

Police:Yahaa pei itna Bara haatsa hua hei or kisi nei bi nahi deka?Kisi nei bi nahi?

Thn a guy raise his hand…

Police:Side mein hojau Sab…

Thn it was Kevin n he put down his hand…

In the police station…

Police:Chera deka ta?

Kevin:Deek tei he pechaan luunga…

Police took the phon n called sketch artist inside to his cabin…The sketch artist came in…

Police:Chera banau…

He made his dad's pic…

Police:Wo yahi Hei?

Kevin:Haan!

Police:Teek Hei…Zaroorat hui to phir bola leingei…

Kevin was going whn the police stop him…

Police:Yei chera tumein itna sahi Sei keisei yaad Hei?

Kevin:Yei chera mein kabi nahi buul sakta…Mein nei ek dam gareebi Sei deka Hei…

N he went…

Kevin's Residence…

Kevin call Dush…

Kevin:Hi Dush…

Dush:Hi…Kesa Hei?

Kevin:Hameinsha ki Tara Teek…Tu Kesa hei?

Dush:Bilkul Teek…Kaam hua?

Kevin:Do ko maar Diya…Abi do retei hein…Purvi kesi Hei…Operation hua?

Dush:Doc nei kahaa Hei ki aaj raath ko Purvi ka operation hoga…

Kevin:Hoosh Aya?

Dush:Nahi!Do din guzar gahei lekin Hoosh Nahi Aya…Doc nei kahaa Hei ki agar Operation Kei baath bi Hoosh Nahi Aya to…Coma mein Jana hoga Purvi ko…

Kevin:Kiya!(Shockedly)

Dush:Haan…Lekin Tu fikar mat kar…Tera Pyaar or Tere parent's ka ashir waat Tere saath...

Kevin:Mein D.T Sab Sei ziyada tarap tarap kei maruunga...Kiu ki uus he ki waja Sei...Aaj mere parent's mere Saath nahi hein...

Dush:I'm sure tht u CAN complete ur REVENGE!

Kevin:Right!Lekin Yaar…Ek gar bar hogahi!

Dush:Kiya hua?

Kevin:Ek larki ko mujh Sei Pyaar hogaya Hei…

Dush:Kiya!(Shockedly)

Kevin:Haan…Jab usei pata chalei ga…Ki mein badla leinei kiliyei usei use karraha huun…To wo…Pagal hojai gi…Dil tuud jai ga…

Dush:Haan Yaar!

Kevin:Chal teek Hei…Mein abi rakta huun...Kuch kaam Hei...Bahir Jana Hei...Purvi ka kayaal rakna...

Dush:Sure!Bye!

Kevin:Bye!

N thy cut the call...

* * *

**So guy's... How was it?**

**Will Kevin be able to Tak his revenge from C.G n D.T?**

**If Kevin can hav chance...Will he b alive?**

**Will Purvi b alive?**

**For knowing mor...Keep reading my this story n rviw...I need 20 rviw's...Till thn...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	5. Ab Sirf Ham!(4)

**Hi evry 1...I'm back...I got rviw's...Thy wer NYC...Thx all of u.. Now we stop here n continue our stry...Continue...**

* * *

**Continue...**

* * *

Nxt mrning...Kevin went out n call D.G to meet him...

D.G:Tum sach mein Babu kei he admi hona?

Kevin:Haan Sir!

D.G:Bool!

Kevin:Sir...Jis larki ko aap duunt rahei hein...Sana...Ussei aap ka dost C.G Pyaar karta Hei...

D.G:Kiya!(Shockedly)

Kevin:Haan Bhai...Mujh pei wish vaas karo...

D.G:Bolalo salei ko!

Thy brought C.G to D.G residence but not Kevin...

D.G:Bool wei...Kisnei kahaa ta Meri Jaan ko Mujh Sei sheen nei kiliyei?Huh!?Bool!

C.G:Koon Jaan Bhai?

D.G:SANA!

C.G was shocked tht how did he kno...

C.G:Maaf karna Bhai!

D.G:Maaf!Huh!?Maar daalo salei ko!

The goons killed C.G...Someone call D.G...

D.G:Hello?

Kevin:Uff...Maar Diya apnei achei dost ko?Bohot ap soos Hei mujhe...

D.G:Koon Hei bei tu...Huh?!Or tujhe kesei pata laga ki mein nei apnei dost ko Maar Diya?

Kevin:Wo aap ko baad mein pata chaleiga ki mein Koon huun...Jab Teri moot Tere saamnei ay gi... Chal Bhai...Bohot takka huun...Kal Mujh Sei milnei usi jaga Mei ana...Jis jaga mein Babu ko Mara ta...Mein nei...Or Haan!Agar police ko inform Kiya...To Teri Sana...Gahi!Bye bye!

Thn someone sent an envelop to D.G n it was C.G's pic n written 3 at da bck...

* * *

**So guy's...I'm srry my exams r near...So I'm not gonna update too long dis one n not for 1 month...Srry!**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	6. Ab Sirf Ham!(5)

**Hi evry 1...I'm back...I got rviw's...Thy wer NYC...Thx all of u.. Now we stop here n continue our stry...Continue...**

* * *

**Continue...**

* * *

Nxt mrning...Kevin went out n call D.G to meet him...

D.G:Tum sach mein Babu kei he admi hona?

Kevin:Haan Sir!

D.G:Bool!

Kevin:Sir...Jis larki ko aap duunt rahei hein...Sana...Ussei aap ka dost C.G Pyaar karta Hei...

D.G:Kiya!(Shockedly)

Kevin:Haan Bhai...Mujh pei wish vaas karo...

D.G:Bolalo uus ko!

Thy brought C.G to D.G residence but not Kevin...

D.G:Bool wei...Kisnei kahaa ta Meri Jaan ko Mujh Sei sheen nei kiliyei?Huh!?Bool!

C.G:Koon Jaan Bhai?

D.G:SANA!

C.G was shocked tht how did he kno...

C.G:Maaf karna Bhai!

D.G:Maaf!Huh!?Maar daalo iss ko!

The goons killed C.G...Someone call D.G...

D.G:Hello?

Kevin:Uff...Maar Diya apnei achei dost ko?Bohot ap soos Hei mujhe...

D.G:Koon Hei bei tu...Huh?!Or tujhe kesei pata laga ki mein nei apnei dost ko Maar Diya?

Kevin:Wo aap ko baad mein pata chaleiga ki mein Koon huun...Jab Teri moot Tere saamnei ay gi... Chal Bhai...Bohot takka huun...Kal Mujh Sei milnei usi jaga Mei ana...Jis jaga mein Babu ko Mara ta...Mein nei...Or Haan!Agar police ko inform Kiya...To Teri Sana...Gahi!Bye bye!

Thn someone sent an envelop to D.G n it was C.G's pic n written 3 at da bck...

D.G:Dost!Mujhe maaf kar dena...(Cryingly)

The nxt dy D.G went to da place whr Kevin killed Babu...

D.G:Kahaa Hei bei tu?Bahir aa...Yei deek...Mujhe abi Koi Sana wana nahi Chai Hei...Agar tuu Bahir nahi aya...To Jo Sana tujh Sei Pyaar karti Hei...Mein issei maar duunga...

Thn Kevin came out n D.G was shocked...

D.G:Tuu!

Kevin:Haan mein...Tujhe sharam nahi aati...Sana ko bi beech mein kaseed liya...

D.G:Eii...Tuu mere or Sana kei beech mein Aya Hei...Wo nahi!

Kevin:Agar mein boluun ki TUU MERE PYAAR KEI BEECH AYA TO?!

Sana n D.G wer shocked...

D.G:Tuu bi Sana Sei Pyaar karta Hei?

Kevin:Nahi!Sana Meri Zindagi nahi Hei!Meri Zindagi sirf teen loog hein...Mere Mum...Dad...Or Purvi!Mum Dad ko to tunei maar Diya...Bas abi Purvi baaki Hei...Jaanta Hei mein nei Babu ko kiu Mara?Or tere fds ko?Kiu ki 18 saal pehlei tum logo nei mere Dad Officer Sharma ko MARA TAA!Or iss Baar Babu nei Meri aakri Zindagi Purvi ko maar nei ki koshish ki ti...Aya ta Wo Mumbai!Lekin aaj...Tuu Mera aakri shikaar Hei...Or mein Tujhe esi mooth duunga...Ki tuu yaad bi nahi rak paiga...

D.G:Eiii!

He came to hit him but Kevin put knife in his stomach...He fell on the ground n Kevin took out his gun...He shoot him wid ALL of his bullet's!At last D.G died...

Kevin:Happy Journey!

Kevin went near Sana...

Kevin:I'm srry!

Sana:Tum kiu srry bool rahei ho?Thanks Mujhe kena Chai Hei...Tumnei Meri Jaan bachai...

Kevin:WC!

Sana:Ab...Chai tum mujh Sei Pyaar nahi kartei...Lekin phir bi...Kiya tum Mujhe apnei Saath Mumbai lei jau gei?

Kevin was happy...

Kevin:Haha...Ya y not...Sure ofc!

Sana:Thx...Phir mein apnei Pyaar ko araam Sei buul jaungi...

Kevin:Right!Ab...Mumbai jaanei kei baath tumein Meri Kuch madat karni hogi...

Sana:Sure!

City Hospital...

Kevin entered wid Sana...Kevin put his foot in the hospital...Purvi started breathing heavily...All call the Doc n the Doc came...Kevin was coming near n suddenly she opened her eye's!Kevin entered in the room wid Sana...Kevin was relly happy to see Purvi n her eye's opened...All wer happy...

Dush:Kevin!

He quickly hugged him...N thn separated...

Acp:Kevin!Tum aa gahei...Tumhari aunty kesi Hei?

Kevin:Wo bilkul teek hein abi...Ab...Purvi...Tum teek ho?

Purvi:Haan!

Pankaj:Wah sir...Jesei he aap nei enter Kiya...Purvi ko hoosh aa gaya...

Kevin Pov:Shayad god bi chaatei hein ki mein Purvi kei saath rahuun...

Dush:Yei...Sana hei?

Kevin:Haan!

Sana:Aap ko Mera Naam kesei ata hei...Mein to Aap ko jaanti tak nahi!

Dush:Kevin nei bataya ta!Ab..I'm Dush!

Sana:Nice to meet u Dush...

Dush:Nice to meet u 2!

Abhi:Ab...Sir!Ek case hei...To ham nikal tei hein...

Acp:Haan...Daya Shreya Pankaj...Tum loog Abhi kei Saath jau...

Three:Sir!

N thy went...

Acp:Acha Purvi...Mujhe Tora kaam hei Bureau mein...Mein chalta huun...Wesei bi tum aaj raath ko leave karlo gi...

Purvi:Sir!

Acp went...Dush went out with Divya n Sana...Thn Ishita n Sachin also went with Freddy...Slowly all went...Only Kevin was left n he went near Purvi...N sat beside her...

Kevin:I'm srry Purvi...Hameisha mein nei tumein daanta...Or insult Ki...Ho sakei to Mujhe maaf kardena?!

Purvi:Sir!Aap Ki iss mein Koi galti nahi hei...Galti Meri hei...Hameisha mein late hoti tee...Or careless Hoti tee...Lekin I promis...Ki aaj kei baath mein late or careless nahi hongi...Lekin phir bi...Its k!

Kevin:Thx Purvi!Or abi ham duty pei nahi hein...Isiliyei Mujhe Sir mat bolau...Umar mein abi shota huun...Larkiya patingi nahi agar uno nei Sir sun liya to!

Purvi:Ahahaha...:D!

Both laughed...

Purvi:Tum kahaan gahei tei?

Kevin:Well...Finally tumnei TUM bola liya hei...Well...Meri aunty bi maar teen...Or Isiliyei mujhe jaana ta...

Purvi:Abi kesi hein?

Kevin:Bilkul teek!

Purvi:I'm happy with u tht u can take care of someone!

Kevin:Thx!

Purvi:Pleasure!

Both became queit...

Kevin:Chalo...Mein Acha kayaal rak ta huun...To tum mere Ghar araam karnei chali jaana...Mein tumhara achei Sei diyaan rakuunga...

Purvi:Or tumharI job?

Kevin:Sana hei na...

Purvi:K!Lekin Kiya Acp Sir tumein boolingei?

Kevin:Idk!

Purvi:Koi baath nahi...Mein tumharei liyei bool luungi...?

Kevin:Sure!Wesei mein tumein force nahi karraha...

Purvi:Mujhe maluum hei...Bar mere liyei...Tum Mera achei Sei kayaal rak saktei ho...

Kevin:Tht's great!Ab...Mein abi jaata huun...

Purvi:K!Bye!

Kevin:Bye!

N he went smilingly...

* * *

At night at Kevin's Residence...

Sana:Wesei Purvi...Tum Kevin ko kabsei jaan ti ho?

Purvi:Ab...Jabsei mein nei CID Join Kiya hei!

Sana:Oh!Kitnei saal ho gahei?

Purvi:Ab...3!

Sana:Oh!Tht'a great...Wesei...Kevin acha larka hei...His smart...Handsom...Macho...

Kevin:Acha...Meri tareefein ho rahi hein...Thx...Lekin na...Mujh Sei flirt mat karo to he bethar hoga...

Sana:Smart nahi...Kuch ziyada he smart hei...

All:Ahahahaha...:D...

Purvi:Sach mein...Tum dono kei saath bohot maza aa Raha hei...Pata nahi...Last mein ghar Jaa paungi Ki nahi...

Kevin:Kiu?

Purvi:Kiu Ki tum dono kei saath kushiya jo spend karuungi!

Sana:Right!

Kevin:Wesei na...Tumein rest bi Chai hoga...Doc nei Isiliyei tumein Duties Ki holiday's deen hein Kiu Ki tum agar kisi case Mei gahi to phir Sei Kuch ho sakta hei...Wesei tum kaheen bi Jaa sakti ho...Lekin sambaal kei!

Purvi:Aha k Kevin!

Sana:Wesei Purvi...Tum kahaan Ki ho?

Purvi:Mein...Mein London Ki huun...Lekin na...Mujhe goro Sei shaadi nahi karni...Isiliyei Mumbai aa gahi...Or yahaan pei job bi mil gahi...

Sana:Oh!

Sana luked at Kevin n he was smiling...

Sana:Or tumharei parent's?

Purvi:Wo London mein he hein...

Sana:Wo yahaan Kiu nahi aa jaatei?

Purvi:Mama Ki shaadi gorei Sei hui hei!

Sana:Kiya!To tumein apna papa pasand hei?

Purvi:Ofc!His sweet...

Sana:Lucky U!Let me tell u about myself...

Sana:Mein Goa Sei huun...Or mere parent's H.K mein hein...Kiu Ki Meri shoti behen H.K mein born hui hei...

Purvi:Oh great!

Sana:Tumhara B.F hei?

Purvi:Ofc not!B.F hota to mein uskei Saath uskei Ghar pei Hoti...Yahaan nahi!

Sana:Wesei ek baath puuchu...

Purvi:Ya!?

Sana:Tumein kesa B.F Chai hei?Or husband kesa Chai hei?

Purvi:Well...Mere liyei B.F or husband mein Koi difference nahi...To same Chai hein...Mujh Sei bohot Pyaar karei...Hameisha Mera Saath dei...Mujh pei wish vaas karei...Gangster nahi ho...Or imaandaar ho...Mera bohot kayaal rakei!

Sana:Wow!That's awesome...

Purvi:N u?

Sana:Har larki Yei he chaati hei Ki uska B.F ya husband... Dono bohot shareef hoon!

Purvi:Right!Arei Kevin...Tumnei to kahaa ta Ki tumhari aunty bi hein...To Mujh Sei unki baath karado na!?

Sana n Kevin(Both):Kiya!(Shockedly)

Purvi:Kiya hua?(Confusedly)

Kevin:Ab...Ab...Wo...Wo...

Sana:TV!News deko...Ek drug dealer nei police ko mara...

Purvi:OMG!U kno...I hate those ppl's...Haii!

Sana turned bck n breath out n said to Kevin to relax...

Purvi:Ab...Mujhe bohot neend aa rahi hei...Mein sonei Jaa rahi huun!

Sana:Ek min Purvi!

Purvi:Haan?

Sana:Mein new ai huun Mumbai to Kal ham teeno saath shopping chalingei...Kiu?

Kevin:Great idea...Purvi kiliyei Haan hei...

Purvi:Kevin!Actually I was gonna say yes!Thx Kevin!Gdnight guy's!

Both:Gdnight!

Purvi went upstairs n Sana went near Kevin...

Sana:Kiu?Purvi ko Acha...Pyaar karnei wala...Care karnei wala...Or ect...Kiya tum Yei Sab karkei Purvi ka Dil Jeet saktei ho?

Kevin:Haan!Or Yei...Mera promis hei!

Sana:Hop ur promis comes TRUE!

Kevin:Thx!

Sana:Gdnight!

Kevin:Gdnight!

N thy both went to sleep...

Nxt mrning...

Sana:Purvi...Yei Kevin kahaan rei gaya hei?

Kevin:Pata nahi!

Sana:Kevin!Kitnei late ho gahei ho tum!(Shoutingly)

Kevin:Srry!

Purvi:Shoro na Sana...Late ho rahei hein...Chalo!

Sana:K n thy lft...

* * *

In a Mall...

Sana:Wow!How beautiful n big mall is dis!(=θωθ=)

Kevin:Yes!

Sana:Pehlei uus saamnei wali shop mein chaltei hein...

N thy went inside...

Sana:Purvi...

Purvi:Yes?

Sana:Mein na Mumbai Sei na wapas H.K jaungi 2 week's baad...To Mujhe apnei dad kiliyei ek set Lena hei...Mein nei pehlei kabi liya nahi na...

Purvi:Ab...Height or size kitna hei?

Sana:Kevin jitna hoga...Kevin...Tum Purvi kei saath jau...

Kevin:K!

N thy went...Sana msged Kevin tht she'll be waiting for thm in the shop...Purvi n Kevin enter another shop...Kevin saw an Blue Suit...He went near it...

Kevin:Wow!Yei deko Purvi...Yei suit kitna pyaara hei...

Purvi:Right!

Kevin:Chalo mein Yei try karta huun...

Purvi:Haan!

Kevin went inside to the chnging room after a while he called Purvi...

Kevin:Purvi...Yei botton nahi close ho rahei hein...Mujhe andar aa kei band kardo na?

Purvi:Bar...

Kevin:Ab...No worries... Mein nei pant or shirt peni hei Lekin botton nahi close ho rahei hein...

Purvi:Haan Wo to teek hei Lekin...Sab deek lingei...

Kevin:Shup Shup kei aja na...Plz!Nahi to mujh sei yei pena nahi jaiga...

Purvi:K!

Purvi slowly went near the door she luked around tht is smeone luking...But Kevin held her hand n pulled hr in...The door closed n thy both fell on the floor...Purvi was on top of Kevin...Thy had Eye-Lock!Aftr 1 min thy stood up...

Both:Ab...Srry!

Kevin:Nahi Nahi...Its not ur fault...Srry...Mein nei tumein pull Kiya to...Ab...Jaldi Sei botton close kardo...

Purvi went closer to Kevin n helped him close the bottons...Kevin was starring at hr...She was also luking at Kevin agin n agin...Finally finished n she quietly came out Aftr a while Kevin also came out...

Kevin:Baj gahei!

Purvi:Ab...Chalei?Sana wait karrahi hogi...

Kevin:Haan!Chalo...

N thy went...

Sana:Arei aa gahei tum dono!

Sana was smiling at Kevin...

Sana:Acha mujhe buug lagi Hei...Plz Kuch kaanei chaltei hein...

Kevin:Mcdonald's chaltei hein...

N thy went to Mcdonald's... Thy sat in 3 seats...Kevin sat infront of Purvi n Sana sat Left of Purvi n Right of Kevin behind...

Kevin:Waitor!

The Waitor cam n gav Menu to thm...Thy luked together...

Sana:Wow!Meri fav Fish Burger...I want Fish Burger wid french fries...

Kevin:Mein bi...Or tum Purvi?

Purvi:Ab...Chocolate ice-cream!

Sana:Fish burger Nahi?

Purvi:No thx!(Smilingly)

Kevin:How about drink?

Sana:Coke!

Kevin:Fanta!

Purvi:Mujhe drink Nahi Chai Hei...

Kevin:K!Bas itna?

Sana:Nahi!Ab...Mumbai ai huun...To Kuch to try karna hoga na...Chicken wings bi!

Kevin:Ahaha...K!Waitor...Bas itna!

Waitor:Yes Sir!Abi laya...

The Waitor went n brought...He came wid his bill...

Waitor:172 dollars Plz!

Sana:Kiya!Itna menga...Ab...Mein Kuch Kam karlei ti huun...

Kevin:Nahi Sana!Mein itna bi poor nahi huun...Jo 172 DOLLARS bi naa dei sakuun!Or wesei bi...Tum Meri FD ho!

Sana:Lekin yei bohot menga Hei!

Kevin:Mere liyei menga patai kitna Hei?10 000 DOLLARS!

Sana:Kiya!

Kevin:Haan!Or mere paas itnei ziyada pesei hein!Kiu Purvi?

Purvi:Haan Sana...Mein Kevin kei Saath itnei saal rahi huun...Mujhe maluum Hei!

A guy was sitting behind thm n was listening to thm...He called a guy...

Guy:Bhai!Mere saamnei ek larka or do larkiya bettei hein...LarkeI kei paas bohot pesa Hei Bhai!Or lagta Hei ki ek larki uus ki G.F Hei!Wesei Hei bari pataka!

Bhai:To deer kis baath ki?!

Guy:Ji Bhai!

N he cut da call...

Thy started having their lunch...

Sana:Mmm...So delicious!

Kevin:Haan!Mumbai ki ek cheez hei... Pani Puri...Kabi wo try karna..

Sana:Sounds like it will be yummy...Ham Kal chalingei...

Kevin:Lekin Kal mujhe duty kiliyei jaana Hei!

Purvi:Koi baath nahi!Mein tumein lei jaungi...

Sana:K!(Smilingly)

Kevin:Wesei tumnei ice-cream he kiu order ki?

Purvi:Wo mera man nahi ta burger ya french fries kiliyei... To isiliyei ice-cream order karli...Or ice-cream mein juice bi hota Hei...Like taste hota Hei...To isiliyei...:)

Kevin:K!

Sana:Wow!Kevin...Tum kaatei huei kitnei cute lagtei ho!

While luking at Purvi...

Kevin:Aha...Thx!(Showing his teeth n smiling)

Purvi smiled bck...The guy was confused...

After sometime thy finish their lunch n went bck for shopping...

Sana:Ab Purvi...Mujhe na apnei mama kiliyei bi Koi jewelry buy karni hei... Tum Koi udar pyaari si deko...Mein yahaan deek ti huun Kevin kei saath!

Purvi:K!『:)』

Purvi went to another side Sana ask Kevin smthing...

Sana:Kuch hua?

Kevin:Lagta Hei usei bi bohot jald Pyaar ho jaiga...

Sana:Gd job!Kiya hua ta?

Kevin:Sana!Mein tumein nahi bataa sakta...

Sana:Oi hoi...Something happen too much!Ai Hai!Wesei truly dono ki jori bohot achi Hei!

Kevin:Thx!Jori to achi he hogi...God nei Jo banai Hei!

Purvi came wid an pink bracelet...

Sana:Wow!Its so beautiful n I Love Mom written on it!I'll surely buy dis bracelet...

Kevin:U shld!

Sana:Kevin... Abi tum jau or Purvi kiliyei ek leikar au!

Purvi:Kiya!No its k thx!

Sana:Kiya no its k!Huh?Mein nei kahaa na...Kevin...Jau or pyaara sa lei kar au...

Kevin:K!

Purvi:Arei!

Kevin went n brought a pretty white shiny bracelet... Like bride's bracelet!

Sana:OMG!Tooo awesome!Purvi pei BOHOT suit kareiga...Or yei to bride bi pehen ti hein...So sweet Kevin!

Purvi:Esei karo tum raklo Sana!

Sana:Duun Kiya ek?Huh!?Kevin...Isei pinau...

Purvi:Arei bar...

Kevin wore her da bracelet n it was luking AWESOME on her...

Sana:Chalo yei buy karo au...

Thy went n brought dis Kevin helped Purvi buy tht bracelet... N thy keep on shopping finally thy went bck Hom...The guy followed thm until their house n Thn went bck smewhr...

* * *

Kevin's Residence...

Sana:Wow!Aaj kitttttttttna maza Aya na!?

Kevin:Haan!

Sana:Mein taki hui huun...Mujhe bohot neend ai Hei...Mein sonei Jaa rahi huun...Gdnight!

Kevin:Mein bi!

Purvi:Kevin!(Quickly)

Kevin:Haan!?

Purvi:Mujhe tumsei Kuch kena Hei!

Sana was smiling n she went upstairs...

Purvi:Ab...Thx for da bracelet... Mein tumein pesei wapas karduungi jab mein wapas Ghar gahi to!

Kevin:Arei no no...U dnt hav to...Its a gift dude!

Purvi:Dude!

Kevin:To Kiya?Baby!?

Purvi:As u wish!

Kevin:Acha mazaag karlei ti ho!

Purvi:I'm srs!

Kevin:Srsly!?

Purvi:Yessssss...!

Kevin:Fine...I can call u sweety...Honey... Baby...Babe's... Sweetheart...Sweetipie...?

Purvi:Sure!Coz ur my fd!

Kevin:Thx!

Purvi:Pleasure anytym...

Thy became quiet for a while...

Purvi:Gdnight!

Kevin:Gdnight!

N thy both went to sleep...

Nxt mrning Kevin wok up n Purvi also...As usual she hav habit to wake up erly...

Kevin:Arei Purvi itni jaldi?

Purvi:Aha...Ab...Habit ho gahi Hei jaldi uut nei ki...

Kevin:Aha...K!

Purvi:Mein tumharei liyei naashta banaa ti huun!

Kevin:No no...Tum araam karo...

Purvi:Plz Kevin!Ek Baar!?(Babily)

Kevin:K!

He can't disagree her so he had to say K...Purvi went in to the kitchen n Kevin also came...

Kevin:Kiya banau gi?

Purvi:Anything u lyk!

Kevin:As u wish honey!

Purvi:K!Hmm...Parata?

Kevin:Butter kei Saath?

PurvI:K!

Purvi started making Parata n thn she put on da pan n was turning the Parata(Japati) whn she burn hr finger a little...

Purvi:Aahhh...!(Painingly)_

Kevin:Purvi...Kiya hua?(Worriedly)

Purvi:Ha...Ha...Aahh...Ungli...Aahh...

Kevin saw her finger n it was burned a little...

Kevin:OMG!Yei to jal gaya Hei!

Purvi:Aahh!(Painingly)

Purvi started crying...

Kevin:Mein...Mein first aid box leikar aa ta huun...

Kevin went n brought first aid box...He made her sit n she sat...He started putting medicine on hr finger...

Purvi:Aahh!_

Kevin:No worry!No worries baby!Calm down!Its k!All will be fine!Shh!

He helped her swept her tear's!

Kevin:Calm...Calm!

Purvi became calm n relaxed n she said...

Purvi:Thx!

Kevin:Pleasure!K now...Right?

Purvi:Right!(Smilingly)

Kevin:Abi tum araam karlo baad mein Sana kei saath Paani Puri Jo kana hei...

Purvi:Bar breakfast...

Kevin:Breakfast mein jaatei jaatei bun lei luunga...Dnt wrry!

Purvi:Srry!Meri waja sei...(She was saying whn Kevin hug her)

Kevin:Tumein srry na bool wanei kiliyei Jaadu ki Jappi he deni Chai Hei!

Thn thy both separate...

Purvi:Aha...Kevin...Tum chalei jau varna late ho jau gei...

Kevin:K sweety!

He was going whn thy both notice thy wer holding hand's...

Both:Ahahaha...

Thn thy separate their hand's...

Kevin Pov:Mujhe esa kiu lagraha Hei ki Kuch galat honei wala hei!?

Kevin:Ab...Purvi...Koi pro hona to Mujhe call karna mein aa jaunga...K?!

Purvi:K!:)

Kevin:Bye!

Purvi:Bye!

N he went...

Purvi:Kevin kei saath rei kar kitna maza aata Hei!Ab...Mein esa kiu kei rahi huun...Har waqt Kevin kei baarei mein soochna...Uskei saath rei nei ka Dil karna...Mujhe Mum Sei puuchna hoga!

She went to her room n call her Mum...

Purvi:Hi Mum!

P.M:Hi Purvi!Kesi ho?

Purvi:Mein teek huun...Or aap?

P.M:Sab achei!

Purvi:Mum!I wanna ask if i evrytime think about a boy...Wht is the meaning?

P.M:Do u always want to stay wid him?

Purvi:Yes Mum!

P.M:LOVE!

Purvi was shocked n happy...

Purvi:Whtt!Relly Mum?(Shockly)

P.M:Yes beta!

Purvi:Tht's GREAT!I'm in love Mum!

P.M:Congrat's!

Purvi:Thx Mum!Btw...How's Dad?

P.M:His fine n busy wid business...

Purvi:Can I talk to him?

P.M:He went for a meeting baby!

Purvi:Ohh...Its k...I talked to u means talked to Dad!K Mum...I hav to go...Bye!

P.M:Bye!

N she cut the call...

Purvi Pov:Pyaar!I'm in Love wid...Kevin!

She was so happy...

At 12:00 PM...Kevin's Residence...

Sana:Purvi jaldi karo hamein nikal na Hei...

Purvi:Haan wait...Omg!

Sana:Kiya hua?

Purvi:Bahir plants mein paani daalna buul gahi...Adat hogahi Hei na...To isiliyei Kevin kei ghar kei Baar walei bi...

Sana:K jaldi karo Thn...

Purvi went out n started planting the water...Thn the guy came which wad in Mcdonald's...He touch Purvi n she scream loudly...Sana heard n came out n saw him...

Guy:Mil gahi tuu...Wah...Kiya larki Hei...Purvi!

Purvi:Koi bachau!

Guy:Abi Koi nahi anei wala hei... Kevin to bahir gaya hei na...

Purvi:Tumein hamara naam kesei pata?

Guy:Mcdonald's mei mein bi ta!

Purvi:Koi bachau...Plz...Aha...Aha...Aha...(Cryingly)

Sana called Kevin quickly...

Kevin:Hello...Sana!

Sana:Hello Kevin tum jaldi Sei aa jau...

Kevin:Sana...Kiya hua?(Worriedly)

All officers came near Kevin n he put the call on speaker...

Sana:Kevin...Koi...Koi aadmi Hei...Jo Purvi ko sheer Raha Hei...Or Abi usei kahi lekar Jaa Raha Hei...

All:Kiya!

Kevin:Sana!Ham tumhara phon track kartei hein...Tumein ghaari dik rahi hei na...White colour ki...

Sana:Haan!

Kevin:Keys mere room mein Hei jaldi jau or lo or gaari mein uska peecha karo...

Sana went n took the keys n chase behind the guy...Kevin track Sana's phon n followed the location whr Sana was going...Finally Sana reach a factory n after a while Kevin n the officers also arrive...

Sana:Kevin!Uno nei Purvi ko kidnapp karkei upar lei gahei hein...(Cryingly)

Kevin:Jaldi chalo!

Thy went up n saw Purvi covered wid rope's all around her in a chair...

Purvi:Shoro mujhe...Kiya Chai Hei?(Cryingly)

Guy:Bhai...Kevin ko call karein?

Bhai:Number bataa...

Purvi:Nahi!

Guy:Number deti hei ya Kevin ki laash ai gi tere saamnei...

Purvi:Bar kiu?

Bhai:Hamein pesei Chai hein...Wo tera B.F Hei na!

Purvi:Kiya!Kevin Mera B.F nahi Hei!

Guy:Phir to bohot achi baath Hei...Tuu Meri ho jaigi...

Kevin:Uski Koi zaroorat nahi hogi...

All wer shocked n Purvi was happy...

Purvi:Kevin!

Guy:Tu yahaan kesei Aya?

Kevin:Jesei bi aya...Tujhe Kiya!

Guy:Eiii!

He went to hit him but Kevin hit him a goon came from bck n was gonna hit Kevin but other officer's also started fighting...At last thy won...

Daya:Bool...Purvi ko pesei kiliyei kiu kidnapp Kiya?

Pankaj:Yei bi Koi sawaal Hei Kiya?

Shreya:Shut up Pankaj...

Bhai:Mujhe pesei Chai tei...America jaana ta Mujhe...Or Mcdonald's iss nei Mujhe bataya ta ki Kevin kei paas bohot pesa Hei...Isiliyei mein nei Purvi ko kidnapp karwaya!(Cryingly)

Abhi:Tujhe to paasi he hogi!

N some officer's brought him away...Purvi n Kevin luked at each other...Tear's wer in Purvi's eye's...She ran n hug Kevin tightly...

Purvi:Kevin...I LOVE U!

All wer shocked n happy...

Kevin:I LOVE U 2!

All clapped their hand's...

* * *

In the afternoon 3:00 PM...Kevin's Residence...

Kevin:Thx Sana...Tumnei mujhe call karliya

Purvi:Thx Sana!

Sana:WC!Wesei...Kevin...Kaam hogaya...

Kevin:Haan!

Purvi:Kesa Kaam?

Kevin:Ab...Ab...Kesa Kaam matlab...

Sana:Bureau wala Kaam!

Purvi:Oh!

Kevin:Aaj raath dinner pei chalein?

Sana:Tum dono jau...First date!Mein officer's kei Saath chali jaungi...

Kevin:Will u be my first date Purvi?

Purvi:Yes!

Sana clapped her hand's...

Sana:Great!Congrat's Kevin...Mein officer's Sei puuch ti huun ki Wo loog yahaan dinner kiliyei aa saktei hein ki nahi!

Kevin:K!

Sana went n call officer's...

Sana:Hi evry 1...

All:Hi Sana!

In speaker...

Sana:Kevin or Purvi first date pei Jaa rahei hein...

All:Relly!?

Sana:Yes!

Daya:Wow!

Sana:Mein aap Sab ko ghar pei one night kiliyei bolana chaati huun...Shaam ko aa Jana...Kevin or Purvi ek hotel mein ek room book karlingei...One night...Mein Yei sooch rahi ti!

Ishita:Superb Idea!

Sana:Thx!Mein Kevin or Purvi ko bataa ti huun...

All:K!

N she cut the call...

Sana:Kevin!Tum or Purvi na one night kiliyei hotel mein raho...Kiu ki mein nei Sab ko yahaan one night kiliyei bolaya Hei...Or tum dono ki first date bi ho jaigi?!

Kevin:Do u mind Purvi?

Purvi:No!Ofc not!

Sana:Tum dono kiliyei mein room book karti huun Sunny Hotel pei...

She went n book a room...N thy lft for their first date...

* * *

**So guy's... How was it?**

**Will Kevin n Purvi continue their love?**

**Will thy marry?**

**Will thy be able to take care of each other?**

**For knowing mor...keep reading my dis story n enjoy...Love u all...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	7. Ab Sirf Ham!(6)

**Hi evry 1...I'm back...I got rviw's...Thy wer NYC...Thx all of u.. Now we stop here n continue our stry...Continue...**

* * *

**Continue...**

* * *

Kevi reach da hotel...Thy went into da room n it was FULL of (Heart Balloon's...I Love U...Will U Marry Me...Candle's n ect)...Kevi wer shocked most Purvi was...

Purvi:OMG!Kevin...Kevin yei Sab...(She stop coz she can't say anymor she was tooo much shocked n happy)

Kevin:Kesa laga?

Purvi:BOHOT ACHA!(Happily)

Kevin sat on her knees n pull out a ring n said...

Kevin:Will U Marry Me?

Purvi:Yes!I Will!(Shockly)

Kevi hug each other n Kevin wore her da ring...It was so beautiful white shining n written K P on it...

Kevin:I Love U!

Purvi:I Love U 2!

Kevin went more closer Purvi more n more she move bcker n bcker...Until she stick to da wall...Her heart beat was raising...She was too much nervous...

Purvi:Kevin!(Slowly n silently)

Kevin:Haan?(Slowly n silently)

Purvi:Tum...Agei kiu aa rahei ho?(Slowly n silently)

Kevin:Tumein Kiya lagta Hei...Mein kiu aa raha huun?!(Slowly n silently)

Purvi:Nahi maluum!(Slowly n silently)

Kevin:To itni nervous kiu ho rahi ho?(Slowly n silently)

Purvi:Tum Jo Agei aa gahei ho!(Slowly n silently)

Kevin:To!Kiya ho gaya?(Slowly n silently)

Purvi:Kevin...Point pei au na...(Slowly n silently)

Kevin:Abi pata chal jaiga...(Slowly n silently)

Kevi luked at each other n Kevin kissed her lips...Purvi was shocked but later responsed bck...Thy kissed for 2 mins...Purvi was shaking her hands to stop...She push him n she breath heavily...

Purvi:Haaa...Huuu!(Breathingly)

Kevin:Kiya hua?

Purvi:Dik Nahi raha...Itna lamba Koi kiss karta Hei Kiya!Mein to sahi sei saas bi Nahi lei paarahi...

Kevin went near her...

Kevin:To Pyaar esa he hota Hei na...

Purvi:Kevin...Plz...Abi mat karna...Mein to saas bi Nahi lei paarahi ti...

Kevin was too upset...He went n sat on da bed...Purvi went to da washroom...Kevin actually was happy but pretending to be sad...He msged Sana n said...

Kevin Typ:Yay!First date's first kiss successful!

Sana saw da msg n told evry 1...

Sana:Wow!First kiss is successful!

All:Wow!

Dush:Finally Mera dost apnei pyaar pei complete ho gaya!

Sana:Wow!Purvi nei shaadi kiliyei bi Haan kedi!(Shockly)

All:OMG!

All wer shocked n happy...

In da hotel room...

Purvi came out n saw Kevin sitting on da bed wid sad face...

Purvi Pov:Yei mein nei Kiya kar Diya...Ham yahaan date pei ai hein...Or mein nei hud Haan kahi ti...To date pei ai huun to ofc Kuch bi karsakta Hei na Kevin!Mujhe Kevin ko srry kena hoga...

She went near him n sat beside him...

Purvi:Kevin...I'm srry!Mujhe Nahi pata taa ki Mujhe Itna gussa ai ga...Tumein Jo karna hei karo or jo kena Hei kaho...Daanto maaro anything u want to...Mein tumhari har baath manuungi...Promis!

Kevin luk at her n said...

Kevin:Kuch bi?

Purvi:Haan!

Kevin:To Kuch bi sei pehlei yei dress pehen kar au!

He gave her a dark blue colour dress wid a design of belt...

Kevin:Mein bi chng karuunga...Yahaan pei...Jab mein nei kahaa tab bahir ana...

Purvi:K!

She went in to da washroom n chng her dress n quickly design her hair n she alrdy did white make up n it was suiting on her...

Kevin:Aa jau!

She came out n she was luking stunning... Kevin was shocked wid her beauty n was starring at her...He was wearing a dark blue suit wid a white shirt n dark blue pant..

Kevin:Tum bohot beautiful lagrahi ho!

Purvi:Thx!Tum bi bohot handsom lagrahei ho!

Kevin:Thx!

Purvi:Well...I like dis dress!

Kevin:Come over here!

Purvi went near him...

Kevin:Wanna dance?

Purvi:Sure!

The song started it was...

**Tum Hi Ho!**

**Hum tere bin ab reh nahin sakte,**

**Tere bina kya Wazood mera**

**Hum tere bin ab reh nahin sakte,**

**Tere bina kya Wazood mera..**

**Tujhse judaa gar ho jayenge,**

**toh khud se hi ho jayenge judaa..**

**Kyonki Tum hi ho,**

**ab tum hi ho..**

**Zindagi, Ab tum hi ho..o o o..**

**chain bhi, Mera Dard bhi,**

**Meri Aashiqui, Ab tum hi ho**

**Tera-Mera rishta hai kaisa?**

**Ek pal door gawaara nahin..**

**Tere liye Har roz hain jeete,**

**Tujhko diyaa mera Waqt sabhi..**

**Koi Lamha Mera, na ho tere bina!**

**Har Saans pe Naam Tera..**

**Kyonki Tum hi ho,**

**ab tum hi ho..**

**Zindagi, Ab tum hi ho..o o o..**

**Chain bhi, Mera Dard bhi,**

**Meri Aashiqui, Ab tum hi ho..**

**Kyonki Tum hi ho,**

**ab tum hi ho..**

**Meri Aashiqui, Ab tum hi ho...**

Finally finished...

Purvi:I'm impressed tht u kno how to dance wid a girl...

Kevin:Thx!But girl or...G.F!?

Purvi:Baby!

Kevin:Or honei wali Biwi!

Both:Ahahaha...

He lye her on the bed...N...**(Idk much about romance as I told u b4 so ill Jst say)...**He lye her on the bed n did some romance...

Nxt mrning...Both arrive Hom n all started coughing...

Kevin:Raath ko tanda Kaa liya ta ki sarei ek Saath kaans nei shuru ho gahei...

N thy became quiet...

Sana:Wow Kevin...Bohot acha jawaab Diya!Kiya baath hei...Wah wah!

Daya:Kesi gahi Raath?(Teasingly)

Kevin:Aap ki kesi gahi?

Daya:Jesei normal Hoti hei...Yei bi Koi puush nei wali baath hei Kiya?!

Kevin:Haan to aap ko hamsei bi puush nei wali koon si baath hei?

N he became quiet...

Purvi:Kevin!Shh...

Thy sat on the sofa...

Sana:Purvi...Plan kesa laga ta roof top ka?

Purvi:Arei Haan...Thx Sana...Thx for everything u gav me...Bohot pretty ta...Yei din mein kabi nahi buul sakti...

Sana:WC!

N thy both hug each othr...

Kevin:Mein bi huun ji...

Purvi:Ahaha...Au na Kevin!

Thy hug each othr...

All:Or ham?

Three of thm:Ahaha...Aap Sab bi aa jau!

Thy all hug each othr as an family...

In the afternoon...

Divya:Shaadi kab hei?

Purvi:Arei Haan...Abi tak to decide bi nahi kiya hamnei!

Kevin:To tumein shaadi kab karni hei?

Purvi:Jald!

Kevin:Parso?

Purvi:Kiya!Itni bi jaldi nahi...Or agar Haan bi...Itni jaldi koon tayaariya kareiga?

Tarika:Or kar bi koon sakta hei!

Abhi:Esei karo...Aglei haftei kei Mon ko!

Daya:Nahi!Aglei Tue ko!

Shreya:Nahi!Aglei Wed ko!

Sachin:Nahi!Aglei Thur ko!

Ishita:Esei karo...Aglei saal kar waa lei na!

Pankaj:Ahahahahahaha(Loudly)

Kevin:Pankaj!Wesei bi speaker tere mo mein laga hei...Ek hoor bi lagaa duun?

Pankaj:Acha!Kisnei lagaya...Mujhe to nahi dik raha!

Divya:Shut up Pankaj!

N he became quiet...

Ishita:Kevin Sir...Purvi...Aap dono hud decide karo!

Kevin:Aglei Wed ko!

Purvi:Haan!

All:K!

Kevin:Or Ishi**(Ishita's Short Form)**...Tum abi Bureau mein nahi ho...To mujhe Sir mat bulau...Sirf tum nahi...Sab ek duusrei ko mat bolau...

All:K!

Purvi:Mein Kiya kei rahi ti...(Cut by Pankaj)

Pankaj:Tum kei rahi ti ki haan!

Divya:Shut up Pankaj... Ek hoor baar esa kuch bola na to mujh sei buura Koi nahi hoga!

Pankaj:Ahaha...Tum sei buura hoor hei he koon?!

Divya was so angry n she slap him...All wer controlling their laugh...

Purvi:Divya...Shoro na usei...Ab...Tum Sab do din kiliyei yahaan rei jau na!

All thought for a while n said...

All:K!

Abhi:Bar kaprei?

Purvi:Uski fikar mat karo...Aap sab kei upar Kevin kei kaprei puurei ho jaingei na...Sewa Daya or Pankaj kei...

Shreya:Mein Daya kei extra kaprei lai ti...Wo dei duungi...

Pankaj:Mein ghar Jaa kei lei luunga...

Sana:Mein bi chaluungi!Isi bahaanei tumhara ghar bi deek luungi!

Kevin:Great idea!Phir tum Pankaj kei saath Paani Puri bi kaanei chali janaa...

Sana:Great!

Divya:Nahi!Sana...Mein kei rahi huun...Pankaj kei saath mat jaana...Bohot bura haal hoga...Tum pagal ho jau gi...

Sana:Arei it's k Divya...I'm sure Pankaj kuch nahi kareiga...Kiu Pankaj?!

Pankaj:Right!

Divya:Pankaj pei itna barosa hei?

Sana:Itna to hei he!

Divya:Shart lagaa ti ho?

Sana:Teek hei!

Divya:Agar tum jeeti...To tumhari marzi tumein Kiya Chai hei Kiya karna hei or Kiya nahi...Lekin jab meri baari ai gi...Tab muun mat peer na...

Sana:Mein Itni bi dar pook nahi huun!

Divya:Acha!Deek lingei!

Sana:Deek lingei!

Both smile at each othr...

All:Hamein involve mat karna!

Both:Wo baath mein pata chalei ga...

N both went upstair's...

In the hall...All wer sitting on the sofa's...

Shreya:Mujhe to Yei dar lagraha hei ki... Agar Divya jeeti...To hamara Kiya hoga!

Tarika:Haan!Aaj tak Divya he to jeeti hei...Or ham Sab ko pakka involve Kiya hei...

Ishi:Haan!Or Iss baar to usnei bohot strictly yei decision liya hei!Pata nahi Kiya hoga!

Sachin:Ishi...Don't worry!Mein huun na!

Ishi:Kiya mein huun na!B.F hokei bi mujhe nahi bachaa pai ho or Iss pei kei rahei ho Mein huun na!

All tried to control their laughter...

Sachin went near Ishi...

Sachin:Kiya Ishi?Kamsei kam in kei saamnei to meri insult mat karo na!Hah!(Whisperingly)

Ishi:Tum isi kei laayak ho!(Whisperingly)

Sachin:Mujh Sei baath mat karna abi!(Sadly)

Ishi:K!

Sachin:Kiya!

N he went upstairs..

Dush:Kiya Ishi tunei Sachin ko naraaz kar diya...

Ishi:Mard ko hoor aata Kiya hei?Bolo!

Dush:Ab...(Cut by Tarika)

Tarika:Exactly!

Abhi:Kiya Tarika!Tum larkiya mard ki insult karna kabi shoor ti he nahi ho!

Daya:Haan!Or agar insult he karni ti...To shaadi he kiu ki?Sarak pei jaa kei hamari burayya kartei...

Abhi:Haan!Pyaar he naa kartei!Hah!(Angrily)

Abhi n Daya went upstairs after a while Dushya...Kevi...Sana n Pankaj sat on the sofa...The others went upstairs to the room's thy wer staying in...

Hall...

Sana:Uff!Ek to ham kushiya laa tei hein ek kei upar wo solve honei kei baath kisi hoor ki baari hoti hei!Abi Kiya karein?Koi plan hei?

Kevin:Kuch sooch na hoga!

Purvi:Esei kartei hei na ham unsei kei tei hein...

Dush:Kiya kei tei hein?

Purvi:Ki agar wo loog na hoi to wo loog Kiya karingei!

Divya:Wo loog na hoi to wo loog Kiya karingei...Kiya kei rahi ho tum Purvi?!(Confusedly)

Kevin:Tum kei na kiya chaati ho Purvi?(Confusedly)

Sana:Ham bohot confused ho rahei hein!(Confusedly)

Purvi:Mujhe explain nahi karna aa rahaa hei na...

Kevin:To kesei bi karkei explain karo!Warna ham kesei help karingei unki!?

Purvi:Eng mein?

All:Ya ya Eng mein chaleiga!

Purvi:So I was saying...We shld tell the girl's...(Cut by Kevin)

Kevin:Tell wht?

Sana:Arei usei finish to karnei do!

Purvi:We shld tell the girl's tht if thy always wanted to insult thm thn y did thy marry thm or love thm...Thy shldnt...Right?N for the boy's we shld tell thm...If the girl's insult's thm thn ofc there will be a reason behind...Both problem solve...

Sana:Right!Lekin ek to pyaar wala solving method hei or duusra mistake wala!

Purvi:Iss pei Koi farak nahi parta!

Dush:Lekin Koi Koi larkiya bohot chalaak hoti hein...

All:Matlab?(Confusedly)

Dush:Matlab ki agar uno nei kahaa ki...To Iss ka matlab nahi ki wo loog galat kaam karein!Galtia kartei hein to sazaa milni chai hei...Or agar sazaa nahi to insult to zaroor hoti hei!

Purvi:I hav solution of this problem!We can say tht...Thy r not god or vry intelligent person!Evry 1 does hav mistakes...Evn u guy's hav!

Divya:Awesome!

Sana:Yaa...It's an superb idea!(Shockly n happily)

Dush:Haan Purvi!Ur so smart n intelligent!Kevin...Tunei to bohot achi G.F chuni hei!

Divya:G.F nahi honei wali Biwi!Ahahahaha...XD

Kevin:Thx!Purvi...Tumnei to inei impress kar diya!

Purvi:Mere paas ek hoor plan hei...Yei sab bool nei sei pehlei...Ek acting karingei...

All:Kesi acting?

Purvi:Wo mein or Kevin karingei... Idar au sab...

N she told thm...

After a while...Upstairs...

Purvi:Redy Kevin?(Slowly)

Kevin:Redy!(Slowly)

Thy stood between outside the room whr the girl's wer n boy's wer...Kevin throw a glass n thy all heard n stood near the door...

Purvi:Haa...Kevin...Glass tuut gaya!

Kevin:I'm srry Purvi!Tumnei kahaa bi taa...Ki juice neechei piu...Lekin tumharei chakar mein...Nahi baath suni tumhari!

Purvi:No no Kevin...It's k!Mistake's to sab sei hoti hein...Zaruuri nahi ki hameisha sahi he cheezei hoon... It's k...But be careful next time...

Kevin:Thx Purvi!

Purvi:Kevin...Shaadi kei baath tum meri baath maano gei?

Kevin:Haan!Ofc!Warna galtia karta rahuunga!

Purvi:I'm proud of u Kevin!

Kevin:Or agar mein nei galtia ki...To meri insult karo gi?

Purvi:Ofc not Kevin!Mein tumein achi tara sei samjaungi...Orsamjaa nei kei baath bi Tumnei same mistakes ki...To daantuungi zaruur!Lekin tora sa!Kiu ki har kisi sei galtia to hoti reti hein!

Kevin:Mein bohot lucky huun ki mujhe tumjesei honei wali wife mili ho!

Purvi:Mein jaaru laa ti huun...

Kevin:Mein bi saath chalta huun...

N thy went down talkingly...The other's realized a little but thy went in to the room's...

Hall...

Purvi:Yes!Kaam hogaya!

All:Yay!

Purvi:Abi sirf unei tora samja na baaki hei...Phir apnei aap samaj jaingei...

Kevin:Wesei Purvi...Jo tumnei kahaa ta Kiya wo sach hoga?

Purvi:Absolutely!

Kevin:Aww...Thx!

All:Hahahaha!

Sana:Abi jai?

All:Haan!

The boy's went to boy's room n the girl's went to girl's room...

Shreya:Arei Purvi Divya Sana...Au na!Beto!

Thy sat n said...

Three:Tum logo ko esa nahi karna chai ta!

All:Kiya!?

Purvi:Daya...Abhi or Sachin sir ki insult!

Shreya:Sir mat bulau!Or uno nei galti ki hei...Srry bi nahi booltei...

Divya:Shreya...Galti sab sei hoti hei!Sirf uun logo sei nahi...

Tarika:Shreya bilkul teek kei rahi hei...At least srry to bool saktei hein na...

Purvi:Jab tum loog unki insult kartei ho...Kiya tum loog unei srry bool tei ho?Nahi na!

Sana:Or agar insult he karni ti to Shaadi he Kiu ki?Or Ishi...Tum Sachin ki G.F Kiu bani?Tum loog hameisha unki insult kartei ho or wo loog accept kartei hein...Lekin jab wo loog galti sei bi galti karei...To tum loog accept nahi kartei ho!

Purvi:Haan...Wo loog tum logo kiliyei din or raath bar kaam kartei hein...Pesei kamaa tei hein...Or tum loog to Kuch nahi kartei ho na!

Shreya:Ham bi to din kei waqt kaam kartei hein!

Divya:Haan!Lekin tum loog sirf din ko kartei ho...Raath ko nahi!Wo loog raath tak kaam kartei hein!

Sana:Haan...Agar tum loog abi bi nahi samjei na...To ek din...Kiya pata tum logo ka Dil tuut jai...Tum dono ka divorce... Or tumhari shaadi nahi hogi!

Purvi:Jo hamein samja na ta hamnei samjaa liya...Ham neechei hein...Agar feisla hogaya ki tum logo ko srry kei na hei...To neechei aa kei hamein bataa dena!

N thy went...Boy's room...

Kevin:Daya Sir...Abhi Sir or Sachin...

Daya:Hud he kahaa ta ki Sir mat bulau...

Kevin:K srry...Daya...Abhi or Sachin...Tum loog naraaz mat ho!Iss mei unki Koi galti nahi hei!

Abhi:Kiya!Uno nei galti ki hei or tum kei rahei ho ki unki Koi galti nahi hei!Uun logo ki galti hei!Lekin wo loog accept nahi karrahi hein...Hameisha hamari insult!

Dush:Abhi...Agar uun logo koesa he karna hota...To wo loog shaadi he Kiu kartei?Sachin...Tumhari G.F Kiu banti Ishi?Kiu ki wo loog tum logo sei pyaar karti hein...

Kevin:Haan!Or wo loog tum logo ko galti karnei sei rook ti hein...Kiu ki wo nahi chaati ki wo galti tum loog Phir sei karo...

Sachin:Mujhe lagta hei Yei dono sahi kei rahei hein!

Dush:Ek unki bi galti hei...Unei tum logo ko samja na chai hei...Abi deek na...Wo loog tum logo ko samjaingi hameisha!

Abhi:Bar wo kesei?Unei to lagta hei ki galti hamari hei!

Kevin:Tum loog neechei jau gei to hud pata chal jaiga...

Pankaj:Kiya wo loog maaf karingi?

Dush:Pankaj...Bola na neechei jaa kei hud pata chal jaiga...Hamein bi nahi maluum...

Pankaj:K...Srry!

N thy went down...The boy's came down but the girl's still didn't...

Sachin:Baar Baar uupar kiu deek rahei ho?

Purvi:Ab...Ice-Cream kaanei jaanei walei hein na!To...Uun Sab ki wait karrahei hein!

Sana:Arei haan... Ice-cream sei yaad aya... Pankaj...Ham abi jaatei hein...6 bi honei lagei hein...

Pankaj:Haan haan chalo...

Sachin:E...Ek min!

Sana:Kiya hua?

Sachin:Sana...Tumein to maaluum ta na ki tum loog ice-cream Kaa nei jaa rahei ho!To Tumein abi kesei yaad aya ice-cream sei...

Sana Pov:Yei to bara chalaak nikla!

Sana:Ab...Ab...Ab...(Cut by Purvi)

Purvi:Sana to nahi jaa rahi hei na...To usei bi abi pata chala hei na...

Abhi:To wo kiu uupar deek rahi ti?

Sana:Huh!?Ab ab... Wo...Wo...Wo...Haan!Yaad aya...

Abhi:Huh!?Yaad aya!Tumein abi yaad aya!

Sana:Mei... Mera matlab ta ki yaad aya ki...

Sachin:Ki?

Sana:Ki...

She luk's at Purvi n Purvi shook her head as no she dnt hav idea...

Abhi:Bolo...Ki?

Daya:Sana...Bolo na...Ki...

Sana:Ab...Ab...Ki...Ki...6 honei lagei hein...Agar Pankaj kei ghar nahi poonchei to late ho jaingei...Or agar late hogahei to Paani Puuri bi nahI kaanei ko milei gi... Or...Divya kei saath challenge bi puura na hoga...To...To...Pankaj...Chalein?

Pankaj:Haan!Chalo!

N thy went...

Abhi:Arei Sana...

But she was gone...

Sachin:Sana baatein bohot gumaa piraa kei karti hei kabi kabi...

Daya:Haan!Hahahaha...

All:Ahahahaha...

Thn the girl's came down n went near boy's...

Girl's:We r Srry!

Boy's:It's k!

Shreya:Srry Daya!Hamein hameisha tum logo ki insult nahi karni Chai hei...We r Srry!

Tarika:Haan!Or tum logo ko samja na chai hei!

Ishita:Or...Esaas hua hei ki galtia sab Sei Hoti hein...Jesei abi hamsei hui hei!

Girl's:We r relly Srry jaanu!

Boy's:It's k sweetheart!

N thy hug each other...N thn separate...

Kevi n Dushya:Kaam hogaya!Yaaaaaayyy!(Happily)

All other's:Kesa Kaam?

Kevi n Dushya wer shocked...

Four of thm:Wo...Wo...Ab...Ab...Wo...Wo..Ab...Ab...

All:Arei Kiya wo wo ab ab lagai hei?!(Annoyedly)

Purvi:Hamara matlab ta ki Hamnei Sana Sei bet lagai ti ki tum loog sahi ho jaugei to ham Jeet gahei to...To...

Kevin:To...Haan...

Four:Kaam hogaya!

Shreya:Kabi kabi na mujhe tum logo pei shak ho jaa ta hei!

DivyaAb...Ab...K...Kesa shak?

Shreya:Ki tum loog kuch plan karrahei ho!

Four of thm wer shocked!

Kevin:Bab...Bab...Ab...Ab..Ei...Esa Kuch bi nahi hei!Kiu guy's?

Three of thm:Ha...Haan!

Ishita:Mujhe to abi bi BOHOT dar lagra haa hei!(Worriedly)

All:Kiu?

Divya:Mujhe maluum hei kiu!

All:Kiu?

Divya:Bet jo lagai hei!

All:Ooohh...Haha...Dar to Hamein bi BOHOT lagra haa hei!

Divya:Itna bi mat daro...Bari sazaa nahi duungi!

All:Wo to Hamein maluum hei!Har bet mein tum yehi kei ti ho...

Sachin:Lekin hota kuch hoor he hei!

All:Haan!

Kevin:Wesei Hamein kiu sazaa deti ho?Ham to iss bet mein involve bi nahi hein...Na to kabi kisi mein hoi hein!

Tarika:Bilkul sahi!

Divya:Mujhe Kiya maluum?

All:Wht!

Dush:To hamari sazaa nahi banti hei!

Divya:Banti hei...Kiu nahi banti hei...Zaruur banti hei!

All:Bar kiu?

Divya:Mujhe nahi maluum...Lekin ek reason hei!Tum loog mujhsei dar tei ho!

All:Wht!Yei reason nahi hei!Or...Uff!

Divya:Mujhe nahi maluum...Bas milti hei to milti hei!Mein upar jaa rahi huun!

She went up n all said...

All:Oh No!(Worriedly)

At night...

Dush:Kahaan rei gahei?

Divya:Meri finger's ko dekna!

She took out all her finger's...l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l...She counted down her finger n finish n someone bell the door...Purvi went n open it n Sana came n runningly n annoyingly...

Purvi:Sana...Kiya hua?

Sana:Divya...Tum bet jeet gahi...Congrat's!

Thn Pankaj came in runningly...

Kevin:Tunei Kiya keeya Pankaj?

Pankaj:Ab...Ab...Mein nei to kuch nahi Kiya or yei esei he naraaz Hei... Or puurei raastei mujhe daanti rahi!

Daya:Tum bolo Sana!

Sana:Mein Kiya bataun!Uff!K...Listen...Ham Paani Puuri kaa rahei tei...Achanak Sei ek billi ai or Pankaj dar gaya or mujhe hug karliya or meri Puuri neechei gir gahi...Mein nei isei maaf Kiya...Phir mein nei duusri li phir ek cockroach dika Phir Sei wohi...Phir mein nei buy ki Phir Sei same harkat mujhe to Paani Puuri kaanei bi nahi dee ti!Uff!Mein Kiya karuun?Mujhe kaani hei!

All:Kiya!

Divya:Ahahahahaha...!Kahaa ta na Sana...Haar jaugi...Or tumhari jaga mein bi Hoti na...To yei he haal hota...Kiu ki Kami Pankaj mein hei... Uff!Mein to chali...Sazaa sooch nei!Tab tak... Aap sab dinner karo!

Shreya:Or tum?

Divya:Burger kaali ti...Thx!

N she went upstairs...

Purvi:Ab...Mein kaana lagaa ti huun!

Tarika:Mein tumhari help karlei ti huun!

Purvi:No it's k!Thx!

N she went...She serve the dinner n also sat to eat...

Purvi:Yei lo Kevin...Tumharei fav Bengan banai hein!Kau!

She gav him but no one were eating besides Dush n Purvi...

Purvi:Kiya hua?Sab...Kaa Kiu nahi rahei ho?

Sachin:Kesei kaingei?Hamein to Divya ki punishment Sei dar lagra haa hei!

Dush:Uff...Guy's!Trust me...Divya esi Koi bi punishment nahi degi jissei ham logo ko dar lagei ya kuch ho!

Kevin:How can u be so sure?

Dush:Childhood FD hei...Kno her well!

All:Fine..Let's eat!

All ate n sat on the sofa...Divya came n said...

Divya:I'm here!

All wer scared of again besides Dush...

Dush:Punishment kiya hei?

Divya took out some ticket's...All we're confused...

Divya:Aap logo ki punishmen hei... Cinema!

All wer shocked n happy...

Divya:Haan!Ham ABCD 2 deeknei jaa rahei hein...

Purvi:Mean's Varuu ki!(Shockedly)

Kevin:Varuu?(Confusedly)

Purvi:Jiski mein bohot bari fan huun!Varun Dhawan!Or pyaar sei Varuu bolaa ti huun!

Kevin: Kiya!Mere liyei koi pyaar ka naam nahi hei or Varun kiliyei hei!

Purvi:Pehlei Varuu meri life mein aya ta...Tum nahi!

Kevin:Wah...Wah...Kiya baath hei kiya baath hei...(Clapping hand's )

Ishita:Kevin...Tum bi kisi kei fan hogei na!

Dush: Haan!Hei na...Illeana ka...

All: Kiya!

Purvi:Hud larki kei fan ho or mujhe kei rahei ho...Shi!Divya...Ham kab jaa rahei hein?

Divya:Abi 7 hein or movie 8 bajei start ho jaigi...To abi jaldi sei ready ho jaatei hein...

Purvi:Redy honei ki kiya zaruurat hei... Esei teek hein na!

Shreya:Haan...Esei teek hein...

Divya:To chaltei hein...

Sana:Divya...Jaatei jaatei sazaa to bataa do!

Divya turned n was shocked...Evrybdy wer shocked...

Divya:Kiya!

Sana: Punishment!

Divya:Ahaha...Tumhari punishment yei hei ki tum hamarei saath movie deeknei chalo gi...

Sana:Nahi Divya...I want punishment...Not happiness!

Purvi:Sana...Yei tum kiya kei rahi ho!?

Sana:Mein Jo bi kei rahi huun...Bilkul sahi kei rahi huun!Deko...Purvi or Divya...Tum dono mujhe apni behen maan tei hona?

Both:Ofc!

Sana:To?Iss mein sooch nei wali koon si baath hei?Ab... Tum loog mujhe dost sei ziyada behen maan tei hona...To jab tumhari fds koi bet haarei to unei sazaa milti hei kushiya nahi... Or abi tum mujhe behen maan ti ho to iss ka yei matlab nahi ki tum loog mujhe sazaa naa do...Yei uun kiliyei unfair hei!

Both: Right →...To tumein bura nahi lagei ga?

Sana:Obv not!

All:Fine!

Boy:Hello evrybdy...

All turned n saw Vivek...He hug them all besides Sana...

Abhi:Tum kab ai?

Vivek:Aaj shaam!Acp sir nei bataya ki aap sab yahaan holidays manaa nei ai ho to mein bi as gaya...

He saw Divya holding tickets...

Vivek:Movie kiliyei jaa rahei ho?

Divya:Haan.. Lekin tum aa gahei to nahi!Plan cancel!

Vivek:Esa karnei ka sooch na bi math!

Daya:Kiu?

Vivek: Go for some fun...

Divya:Or tum?

Vivek: Mein wesei bi bohot takka huun...To mujhe araam karna hei...

Ishita:Sure?

Vivek: 100%!

Ishita:Fine!

Sana:Hi!I'm Sana! :)

Vivek:Hi!I'm Vivek!: )

Thy shook hand n separate...

Sana:Nice meeting u!

Vivek:Same here!

Sana:Mein aap ko apnei baarei mein baad mein bataungi...Fil haal sazaa suun luun...Bolo Divya...Meri sazaa kiya hei?

Purvi:Sana...Tum...Ek baar hoor sooch lo!

Sana:Purvi...Mein nei timein bohot baar samjaa liya hei... Or tumein mera feisla maluum hei...To plz!

Divya:Teek hei... Kevin...Vivek kiliyei ect room hei?

Kevin:Nahi!

Sana:Koi baath nahi...Vivek mere room mein soo jai...Mein sofe pei soo jaungi...

Vivek:No it's k!

Sana:It's not k!

Divya:K...Room saaf karlei na or Vivek kei kaprei almaari mein taang Dena...Duusra...Vivek kiliyei dinner banaa lei na...Teesra...Ghar ko swept karlei na...Or phir hamarei liyei dinner banaa lei na...Ham phone karingei tab...Hamarei saath kana hoga chai timein buuk lagi ho!

Sana:Bas?

Divya:Haan!

Sana:K!

Divya:8:30PM kei baad paani bi mat pina jab tak ham nahi ai...Abi ham chaltei hein...

N thy went...

* * *

**So guy's... How was it?**

**Will Kevin n Purvi continue their love?**

**Will thy marry**

**Will thy be able to take care of each other?**

**For knowing mor...keep reading my dis story n enjoy...Love u all...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	8. Ab Sirf Ham!(7)

**Hi evry 1...I'm back...I got rviw's...Thy wer NYC...Thx all of u.. Now we stop here n continue our stry...Continue...**

* * *

**Continue...**

* * *

Sana took Vivek's bag n went to the room...He also went n started helping her...

Sana:Arei yei tum kiya karrahei ho?

Vivek:Tumhari help!

Sana:No neechei rako!Yei meri sazaa hei...To mujhe hud puuri karnei do!I don't want ANY help!

Vivek:Fine...As u wish...Ek baath kahuun?

Sana:Sure!

Vivek:Ur so strange!

Sana:Oh...K...

Vivek:Huh?!

Sana:Wht?

Vivek:Ab...Ntg!

Sana:K!

Vivek Pov:She's really STRANGE!

Vivek:Wesei...Tum kahaan sei ho?

Sana:Goa!

Vivek:Oh...Tum sab ko kesei jaan ti ho?

Sana:Let me tell u the whole story?

Vivek:Sure!Bar tumhara kaam?

Sana:Bohot time hei... Ho jaiga!

Vivek:K!

Sana:Actually Kevin kuch dino kiliyei Goa aya ta...Ab..Uski aunty bohot bimaar ti... To...Wo aunty ka kayaal raknei aya ta...Mein uski neighborhood huun...Or mein uski dost ban gahi...Mujhe uskei saath rekei bohot maza aya...Phir...Mujhe Goa mein wesei bi bohot akeila feel hota ta to mein nei socha ki mein bi Kevin kei saath Mumbai aa jau!

Vivek:Oh!How abt...(Cut by Sana's phone call)

Sana:Excuse me!

She went down to the hall to pick up...

Sana:Hello?

Sana was suddenly shocked wid lot's of tears in her eye's...

Sana:Kiya!Kesei?K thx!

She cut the call n quickly called Kevin...

Sana:Hello!Kevin...

After some min's...She went up to Vivek's room to clean his room...Tidy...Vivek was in his room n she was cleaning the room...Vivek's shirt was on the bed n a cup of juice was on a table...The table was so near the bed n Sana accidentally hit the glass...N the glass straight fell on Vivek's shirt...When he came out he saw his shirt was all wet...N bed too..He ran n hold his shirt n said...

Vivek:Sana yei tumnei kiya keeya!(Angrily )

Sana:Kiya hua?

She turn n saw n was shocked...

Vivek:Tumnei meri MUM KI DI HUI SHIRT KARAAB KARDI!(Shoutingly)

Sana:Kiya!S...Sorry!

Vivek:Kiya sorry?Anei waqt Mum nei mujhe yei gift ki ti...Tumein pata hei ki yei mere liyei kitnei mainei rakti hei!

Sana:Sorry Vivek...Galti sei hogaya ta...Wo (Cut by Vivek)

Vivek:Galti sei...Huh?Tumein pata nahi ki yei shirt mere liyei BOHOT important hei... U r such a...Uff...Tum kaam karnei kei layak NAHI HO!

Kevin:Vivek!(Loudly)

All came n saw n wer shocked...Kevin went near both of them...

Sana:Kevin...Kevin mein nei yei sab jaan buuch kar nahi kiya hei...Plz believe me!(Cryingly)

Kevin:Mujhe maluum hei!

Vivek:Kevin...Mein or tum...Ek duusrei ko bohot deer sei jaantei Hein... Bar isei to nahi na!To tum is Pei trust kesei kar saktei HO?

Kevin:Kiu ki is kei pass reason hei in sab kei peechei...

Vivek:Reason!Reason sei kuch nahi hota...Is nei meri Mum ki di hui shirt...Dirty karli hei...

Kevin:Kiu ki is kei parents ki dead HO gahi hei aaj or isei abi pata chala hei isiliyei is ka diyaan kahi hoor hei! (Quickly + Loudly)

All wer shocked...

Vivek:Kiya!

Sana had so many tear's in her eye's... Falling from her eye's...

Sana:Aha...Aha...Aha(Cryingly)

She ran away to Vivek's washroom coz she don't have any room to go to she went n locked herself in the washroom...

Kevin:Sana!Sana darwaza kolo...Sana...Sana deko darwaza kolo warna Daya ko toor na pareiga!

Sana:Agar tora...Ya kuch bi kiya...TO MEIN WASHROOM KEI KOONSEI BI TOOL SEI... APNI JAAN DEDUUNGI!

All wer shocked...

Purvi:Sana nahi!Esa kuch bi mat karna...Deko ham mesei koi bi esa kuch nahi kareiga...Tum bas baar aa jau!

Sana:Kuch deer kiliyei mujhe akeila shoor do...Mein hud aa jaungi...

Shreya:Shayad hamei kuch deer kiliyei Sana ko akeila shoor dena chai hei!

Kevin:K...Deko Sana ham jaa rahei hein... Baar ana...

N thy went...Vivek also went down...

Hall...

Vivek:I'm sorry Kevin...Mujhe nahi pata taa ki meri Mum ki di Hui shirt sei ziyada...Uskei parent's important tei...Or mein nei kiya kiya kediya!

Kevin:It's k Vivek... Lekin sorry tumein Sana sei kehna chai hei... Agar wo tumein maaf karei to!

Vivek:K!

He went up to his room...

Vivek:Sana!

Sana:Mujhe maluum hei tum kiya kehnei ai ho...Mein nei tumein maaf kiya!Kiu ki tumein kuch nahi maluum ta...Its k...Sorry boolnei ki zaruurat nahi hei tumein...Lekin yei sab hua...Uskiliyei...I'm sorry!

Vivek:It's k Sana...Its even not Ur fault...

Sana came out wid lot's of tears n red eyes like RED RAIN!

Vivek:Sana...

Sana:Mein neechei jaa rahi huun...

Hall...

Kevin:Sana!Tum teek to hona?

Sana:Mujhe neend ai hei...So jau?

Purvi:Ofc!Ham tumein disturb nahi karingei...Ham upar chaltei hein...

Thy all went up n slept...At midnight...Sana was sitting on the sofa... Thn Vivek came n sat beside her...

Vivek:Abi tak soi nahi?

Sana:Esei waqt pei... Neend kis ko aati hei?

Vivek:Tum to red baarish ki tara roo rahi ti...

She luks at him...

Sana:Abi bi!

Vivek:No...Tum abi to nahi roo rahi hona!

Sana:Dil to roo rahaa hei na...Aansu katam ho gahei...

Vivek: I'm relly sorry Sana...

Sana:Shhhhhh...Mein nei tumein kabsei maaf karliya hei...To phir sei mera sar mat kau!

Vivek:Yei bohot mean ta!

Sana:Ahaha...Sorry!Tum mujhe gussa dilaa rahei tei...Isiliyei!Sorry...Or abi...Mein bohot confused ho rahi huun...BTW tum abi tak soi nahi?

Vivek:Tum kahaan soi ho?

Sana:Seeda jawaab dona!

Vivek:Wo... Tumharei parents... Ka...Jo...

Sana:Me 2!Or abi...Mujhe neend nahi aa rahi!

Vivek:Deko Sana...Hyper mein... Tum kuch bi ulta seeda mat karna... Warna... Or...Yahaa sei jaanei ka bi mat soochna...

Sana looks at him...

Sana:Vivek...Tum...Tum yei sab kiu kei rahei ho?K...Kuch hua hei kiya?

Vivek looks at her...

Vivek:Nahi!Kuch nahi hua...Bas esei he...Ab... Mein room mei jaa rahaa huun...Mujhe neend aa gahi hei!

Sana:K!

N he went...Next morning...All came down to the hall...

Hall...

Abhi:Sana kahaan hei?

Shreya:Washroom mei hoi gi!

Tarika:Bar kiskei?

Kevin:Wo to mere room mei nahi ai...Kisi kei room mei ai ti wo? Vivek?

Vivek:Nahi!

Purvi:Mein bahir deek ti huun...

Kevin:Sab Sana ko duundo...

All went n started finding her but can't...

Divya:Kevin!

Kevin:Haan?

Divya:Yahaan pei ek letter para hei!

Kevin:Ek min...

Thy went near Divya n she gave the letter to Kevin...

Kevin:

**Dear "C.I.D FD'S"**

**Hi!Sab kuch Jo aap logo nei mujhe diya...Uskiliyei...Thank u...Mujhe aap logo ...I mean tum logo kei saath chai torei din bi lagei ho...Lekin mujhe sach mein itni kushi mili... Jitni apni asli life mein bi na mili ho...Mujhe esaas ho gaya hei ki meri asli life kahaan hei...Goa mein... Isiliyei mein wapas GOA JAA RAHI HUUN!Kiu ki mujhe yei bi maluum hei ki koi to chaata hei ki mein tum logo sei duur jaun...Isiliyei... Mein jaa rahi huun..Meri subah ki flight hei or abi mein jaa rahi huun...Thanks once again...Especially... Kevin!**

**Your,**

**Sana**

All wer shocked n Kevin had tears...

Kevin:Sana!

Purvi:Kevin...Apnei aap ko sambaalo...I'm sure ki Sana wapas ai gi agar tumnei usei bolaya to!Kiu ki torei time sei tum Sana ko kiu na jaantei ho...Bar hei to wo tumhari achi dost he na!To hamein usei rookna hoga...Goa ki flight 12:00 PM uud jaati hei...Or abi 11:00 AM hein...Hamarei paas sirf ek genta hei...Hamein usei rookna hoga...

Kevin:Haan!

Thy quickly sat into the car n left for the airport...

Car...

Vivek Pov:Yei kiya keeya Sana nei...Mein nei usei kahaa bi ta ki esa kuch bi na karna... Phir bi...

Airport...

Sana was outside the airport...

Car...

Thy wer near airport...

Airport...

Sana was at the checking line...Next was hr turn...

Kevin n all others reached airport...Thy saw Sana no ran towards her...

Kevin:Sana!(Loudly)

She turned n saw them...She was shocked...

Sana:Kevin!

Kevin:Sana andar mat jaana...Plz...Plz hamei shoor kei mat jau...

Security:Mam... U shld go in...Or out...Other's r waiting...

Sana:Ya..Sorry...I'm srry Kevin...Bar mujhe jaana hoga...

Vivek:Sana plz mat jau!

Sana:Sorry evry 1!(Fake Smile)

N she went in...

Kevin:Sanaaaaaaaaaa...(Loudly)

Purvi:Kevin apnei aap ko sambaalo!

Kevin:Kesei sambaalun apnei aap ko Purvi?Wo chali gahi hei...Maluum hei na ki uska abi is duniya mein koi nahi hei...Wo bechaari jo hamarei saath rehna chaati ti... Wo... Wo chali gahi...Is mein sirf meri galti hei... Meri!(Cryingly)

N he left from the airport...All left but Purvi didn't...She waited till the flight flew...

At night...

Kevin's Residence...

All wer worried...

Kevin:Purvi kahaan rei gahi hei?

Pankaj:Mein nei bohot baar phone try kiya lekin no answer!

Then the door bell rang n Kevin opened it...

Kevin:Purvi!Thank God!Purvi tum kahaan rei gahi ti?(Happily)

He hug her n then separate... She went in on gave Kevin some tickets...

Kevin:Purvi...Yei sab kiya hei?Goa kei ticket's?

Purvi:Mujhe maluum hei Sana kei jaanei kei baad tumein kitna duk hua hei...Isiliyei ham sab kal Goa jaa rahei hein...

All:Kiya!(Shockly)

Purvi:Haan!Sana ko wapas laanei kiliyei...3-4 hour's lagtei hein Goa poonch nei kiliyei...Abi tak to Sana bi poonch gahi hogi...Or unkei paas raath hogi...I mean bi hogi...

Kevin:Purvi...Thx so much...Tumnei bilkul sahi kiya!

In Goa...

All we're slowly leaving Sana's house...Sana was crying badly...An aunty came n sat beside Sana...

Aunty:Sana beta...Apnei aap no sambaalo...Mei tenu is tara nahi deek sakti...Kiu ki...Tu mere liyei...Meri bachi ki tara hei... To ronei ni kiya zaruurat hei tanu? Huh!?Teri Maa or Baba ta ab is duniya mein nahi rahei...Lekin tu mujhe apna he mano...Acha!Ronei dei kuch nahi honei wala hei... Tere Maa or Baba wapas to na aa sakandei na...Plz Sana...Is Tara ronei dei kuch nahi honei wala hei..Chup kar ja...

Sana:Aunty...Mein bi aap ko apna he maan ti huun...Lekin mere asli apnei to guzar gahei hein na...Or mujhe maluum hei...Ki kuch Dino mein sab bilkul teek ho jaiga...Isiliyei mujhe ronei do...

Aunty:Mendu teri samaj aan di pai hei...

Thn she got a call...

Aunty:Hello?Ji...Ji mein aan di aa... K...Ba bye...

N she cut the call...

Aunty:Abi mendu jaana hoga...Kal phir aungi...Kayaal raki apna!

N she went...Sana went to her room...

Sana Pov:Kevin!I miss u...Agar mein nei tumsei pyaar kiya...To uskiliyei mujhe maaf karna... Lekin ek dost huun tumhari...Ek dost ki baath samaj na hoga tumein...Mein wapas Mumbai...Nahi jaa sakti huun...Mum or Dad sei jaanei sei to mujhe duk hua...Lekin phir mujhe samaj ai ki wo wapas nahi aa saktei to mujhe ronei ki kiya zaruurat?Meri ronei ki waja...Kuch hoor he hei!(Cryingly)

Nxt morning...

All left for Goa n some time later thy reached Goa...Thy reached Sana's house n the yestrday Aunty opened the door...

Aunty:Arei Kevin beta...Acha hua ki tu aa gaya no...Mendu pata nahi ki Sana raath bar soi ki nahi soi... Kuch kayaa bi nahi...Aha...Maaf karna beta...Andar au na...

Thy went in...Sana was in her room n shouted...

Sana:Aunty koon hei?

Aunty:Beta Kevin or uskei dost ai hein...

In Sana's room...

Sana:Kevin!(Smilingly)

She was about to go but she stopped...

Sana:Nahi!Mein hud unsei duur ai huun...To mein esei nahi jaa sakti...

She b'came normal n slowly went down stairs...

Sana:Tum loog kiu ai?(Normally)

Kevin:Ham tumein leinei ai hein...

Sana:Kevin mein nei tumsei kahaa ta na ki mujhe Goa ana hei...To phir wapas nahi janaa...

Kevin:Tumein janaa hoga!

Sana:Nahi!

Kevin:Mein tumein leikar jaunga!

Sana:Mein nahi jaungi!

Kevin:Tum jaugi!

Sana:No!

Kevin:Tum jaugi...To jaugi!(Shoutingly)

Sana:Kevin mein nei tumsei kahaa na ki mujhe wapas Mumbai nahi jaana hei to nahi jaana hei...(Shoutingly)

Thy both b'came quiet...Aunty went back home n Sana said...

Sana:Kevin!Tumein mera feisla maluum hei...Agar tum yahaan holiday's kiliyei ai ho to mujhe koi matlab nahi lekin agar tum mujhe leinei ai ho to wapas chalei jau kiu ki mein tum logo kei saath wapas Mumbai...NAHI JAUNGI!

Kevin: Agar tum wapas nahi jaa sakti to ham jaa kar kiya karingei?Ham tumein wapas leikar jaingei...Or yei hamara wada hei!

Then someone bell the door n the Neni opened it...It was Sawan n he came in...

Sawan:Sana mein tumharei liyei kuch laya huun...(He stopped coz he saw Kevin n was SHOCKED)

Sawan: Saab!(Happily)

He went near Kevin...

Sawan:Aap kab ai?

Kevin:Abi abi!

Sawan: Acha hua ki aap bi aa gahei...Kamsei kam Sana Behen ka koi to kayaal raknei wala hei!

Sana:Sawan kiya lai ho?

Sawan:Prasaad...Mein nei tumharei liyei prathna kiti...Uska prasaad laya ta!

Sana:Thank u!

Sawan:Aap bi lijiyei Saab!

Abhi:Yei tumein Saab kiu bolaa rahaa hei?

Kevin:Ab...Ab...Wo...Wo... Kiu ki iski mein nei bohot madat ki ti na...

Daya:Arei haan...Ham tumhari aunty sei milnei chaltei hein tum Sana kei saath baathei karlo jitna!

Kevin+Dush+Sana:Kiya!(Shockedly)

All were confused...

Daya:K...Kiya hua?(Confusedly)

Purvi:Teeno ek saath kiya hua?

Kevin:K...K...Kuch bi nahi!Wo... Wo... Wo... Ha...Haan!Bb...Meri Aunty abi Goa mein nahi hein... Teek honei kei baad...Kuch din baad wo Switzerland chali gahi ti... Wo kiu ki unki Jo mother in low hein na...Wo wahaan reti hein... Or unka husband bi wahaan kaam kartein hein... Isiliyei wapas chali gahi!

Ishita:Tumhari Aunty Goa mein nahi reti?

Kevin:Nahi!Switzerland mein reti hein...Or yahaan kuch dino kiliyei ai teen...Unkei husband nahi ai pai kiu ki wo BOHOT busy tei isiliyei mein chala gaya or Mother in low to bohot old hein to..U kno...

Sana:Aha...Kevin's right!Kevin nei mujhe bataaya ta...Kiu Kevin?

Divya:Wow!Sana...Abi tum boolnei lagi phir to bohot achi baath hei...

Sana:Lekin...Mein wapas nahi jaungi!Tum logo ko rena hei to raho!

Kevin:Ham tumharei ghar mein reingei...Mere nahi!

Sana:Kiya!

Sachin:Koi pro hei?

Sana:Nn...Nahi!Rahei lo...Haha apna he ghar samjo!Anyways mein ati huun...

Vivek:Sana!Mujhe tumsei kuch baath karni hei...Wo (Cut by Sana)

Sana:Purvi mujhe tumsei kuch baath karni hei!(Quickly)

Purvi:Mujhe bi karni hei!

Sana:Kitchen au phir...

Thy both went to the kichen...

Purvi:Bolo...Tumein kiya kehna hei?

Sana:Wo...Tum pehlei bool lo...Wesei jo mujhe kehna ta mein buul gahi...Jab mujhe yaad aya to bataa duungi...Tum bolo...

Purvi:Sana...Jo tum kar rahi ho...Tumein maluum hei in sab sei sabko kitna duk ho rahaa hei?Especially Kevin ko...Jo tumhara acha dost hei...Or Kevin kei do achei dost hein...Tum or Dush...Dush bi kuch nahi kar sakta...Kiu ki jo kar sakta hei...Wo sirf tum ho...Dush nahi...(Cut by Sana)

Sana:Purvi lagta hei tumein mera feisla maluum nahi hei...Agar nahi maluum to ek hoor baar bataa ti huun...Mein wapas Mumbai...NAHI JAA RAHI HUUN!N tht's FINAL!

N she left frm ther...

Hall...

Sana:Ab...Agar buuk lagi hei to...Bataa do...

Kevin:Ham...Kana kaa kei ai hein...Thx...

Sana:Ok thn...Kisi cheez ki zaruurat ho to mujhe awaaz lagaa lena..Mein aa jaungi...Ok?: )

All:Ok!

Sana went up n all sat on the sofa...

Pankaj:Haii...Wow sir...Yei sofa kitna smooth hei...Or...Or jumpyy bi!(Excitedly)

Dush:Mein to yei sooch rahaan huun...Ki jo motei insaan hongei...Wo loog bet tei bet tei...Sofei kei neechei he nahi aa jaatei hongei?

Divya:Pppppp...Ahahahahaha...XD...(Laughingly)

Dush:Tum kiu itna has rahi ho?(Confusedly)

Ishita:Dush nei koi jk to nahi sunai na...To hasnei wali koonsi baath?

Divya:Oh ho...Tum loog na samaj nei mein tora peechei ho...Or mein aa gei...Jesei ko...Hmm...Wo story suni hei...Rabit or Turtle ki?Tum loog bilkul uus Rabit ki tara ho...Jo samaj bi nahi paati Turtle ko or soo jaa ti hei...Lekin Turtle aagei lag jaa ta hei...Wesei he tum loog samaj tei samaj tei...Puurei pandra(15) bees(20) saal lag jaingei samaj nei mein...

Abhi:Wah Divya...Tumhara dimaak bohot teez hotei jaa rahaa hei...Kiya baath hei?

Dush:Dimaak to iska hameisha sei teez ta...Kiu ki yei hei he itni intelligent... ; )

Divya luk at him n he luked bck...Eye-Lock...

Kevin:Ahem ahem...(Fake cough)

Dush:Ab...Ab kuch kahaa?

Kevin:Yehi...Ki kaam pei lag jau...

Pankaj:Kiya!Yahaan bi kaam?(Annoyedly)

Tarika:Pankaj...Ham yahaan holiday's manaa nei nahi ai hein...Jo tum esei kei rahei ho!Ham yahaan sirf Sana ko wapas leikar jaanei kiliyei ai hein...

Abhi:Tarika bilkul sahi kei rahi hei...Lekin abi Goa ai hein to Goa deek na bi chai hei na...

Daya:Abhi tum bi nahi samjei...Ham sirf Sana ko lenei kiliyei ai hein...Holiday's kiliyei nahi!

Kevin:Ei...Ek min!

Daya:Kiya hua Kevin?

Kevin:Agar ham Goa mein holiday's manai...To Sana hamei Goa dikai gi na...Or agar dikai gi...To ham Sana ko kisi bi tara sei pataa saktei hein na...Kiu?(Happily)

Purvi:Wow Kevin...It's an fabulous idea!Isi bahaanei holiday's bi ho jaingei...

Pankaj:Yes!(Excitedly)

Vivek:Ab...Kevin...Sana ka room kahaan hei?

Kevin:Upar jaa kei first room...Kiu?Kya chai hei?

Vivek:Wo...Sana ka bracelet rei gaya ta...Wo dena hei!

Kevin:Acha...

N he went...

Sana's Room...

Vivek:Sana!

She turned n saw Vivek n was shocked...

Sana:K...K...Kya hua?

Vivek:Wo...Mujhe tumsei kuch baath karni hei...

Sana:Abi nahi mein busy huun...Bohot kaam hei...Plz...

Vivek:Lekin...(But she left)

Vivek Pov:Yei Sana kiu esa react kar rahi hei?(Confusedly)

N he left...

* * *

**So guy's... How was it?To share wid u all something...Actually my fd is Panjabi...N the Panjabi scene she helped me to type in Panjabi...Coz idk Panjabi...But i can uds to listen..N**

**Will Sana go back to Mumbai wid C.I.D Team?**

**Will Kevin n Purvi marry?**

**For knowing mor...keep reading my dis story n enjoy...Love u all...**

**Bye&amp;**


End file.
